


Cabaña en el Bosque

by ELODTC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consent, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pureblood Wizarding Traditions, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Harry Potter, UST, bundling bed, courting magic, cursed bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: Por supuesto, a Harry lo desginarían como compañero de Malfoy cuando Ron dejó a los aurores; nada en su vida podía ser fácil. Sin embargo, no había contado con sus sentimientos hacia el otro hombre.O, Harry y Draco quedan atrapados en una cama de unión y se ven obligados a resolver sus problemas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Cabaña en el Bosque

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cabin in the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374848) by [justdrarryme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarryme/pseuds/justdrarryme). 
  * Inspired by [ART: The Bundling Bed (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951827) by [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba). 



> ¡Finalmente! No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año desde que obtuve el permiso para traducir este fantástico fanfic. En mi defensa, puedo decir que la vida real me absorbió más de lo que esperaba y también el haber dejado un poco de lado este fandom. 
> 
> Sin embargo, aquí está para que todo el fandom hispanohablante que no ha tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, pueda hacerlo.
> 
> Como pueden ver, el fanfic está inspirado en el maravilloso arte de anokaba, así que vayan y déjenle mucho amor en el link que les aparecerá c:

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche de un jueves a finales de marzo y Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos tranquilos del Ministerio junto a Malfoy mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Kingsley. Estaba seguro de que volverían a tener problemas y debía ser malo si el Auror en Jefe Robards los había enviado a Kingsley en lugar de tratar con ellos.

Ni siquiera era su culpa, nunca lo era.

Está bien, no, eso era una mentira. A veces culpa suya, pero la razón no era tan sencilla como se podría pensar.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Potter! —gruñó Malfoy cuando llegaron a la oficina de Kingsley y cada uno se sentó en las sillas junto a su puerta para esperar.

—Bueno, tal vez si simplemente dejaras de insultar a los Weasley cada dos minutos, no habría tenido que darte un puñetazo en la cara. Otra vez.

—Oh, ¿ _esa_ es tu excusa esta vez? ¿Y cuál fue tu excusa para empujarme contra la pared de nuestra oficina la semana pasada, mmm? —Malfoy levantó una ceja expectante hacia él.

—Estabas siendo despreciable. —Muy creativo, Harry. Pero, por supuesto, apenas podía decirle a Malfoy cuál era su verdadera motivación.

Bien, mucho antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de Kingsley se abrió.

—Entren. Los dos. —Esto _no_ iba a ser bueno.

Entraron en silencio y se sentaron en las dos sillas vacías frente a Kingsley.

—Señor, lo siento mucho. No quise darle un puñetazo, pero él estaba insultando a los Weasleys otra vez y yo…

Kingsley levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Harry se dejó caer en su silla y miró a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Voy a hacer esto rápido, ya que tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que hablar que su continua lucha infantil. —Malfoy parecía que iba a protestar, pero Kingsley le dirigió una mirada severa y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

»Ambos han sido Aurores completamente clasificados por… ¿cuánto tiempo hasta ahora?

—Tres años, señor —respondieron al unísono.

—Por separado, ambos tienen una habilidad impresionante en sus respectivas áreas. Potter —Harry se estremeció al uso de su apellido—, sabes que eres uno de nuestros mejores Aurores de campo y Malfoy, eres nuestro mayor Experto en Pociones. —Malfoy tenía su sonrisa de suficiencia ahora, pero Harry sabía que no iba a haber nada en esta conversación para presumir.

Kingsley bajó un poco la voz y se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es que, en los tres meses que han estado juntos, han recibido no menos de _veintisiete_ advertencias y acciones disciplinarias por pelear… entre sí?

Sí, no había nada de qué presumir aquí.

—Robards me ha dado informes diarios sobre ustedes dos. —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez—. Entonces, tomen esto como una advertencia oficial. Si esto vuelve a suceder… —Malfoy parecía querer interrumpir de nuevo pero aparentemente se lo pensó mejor al ver la cara de Kingsley—, ambos estarán suspendidos de servicio hasta que esté satisfecho y seguro de que los dos puedan actuar como adultos alrededor del otro. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señor —respondieron al unísono nuevamente, con las cabezas bajas como los niños regañados que obviamente eran.

—Correcto. Bueno, eso es todos entonces. Tengo un caso para ustedes dos.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos. No habían estado esperando eso.

—Les daré una hora para que vayan a casa y recojan sus cosas. Se irán por unos días, tal vez más, dependiendo de cómo vaya el caso.

Malfoy estaba sentado derecho en su silla y finalmente habló con su estúpidamente atractivo acento elegante. —¿Cuál es el caso, Ministro?

Kingsley abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio, extrajo un par de archivos y entregó uno a cada uno.

—Red de contrabando de pociones —ofreció mientras ambos se inclinaban para tomar una copia del archivo—. Creemos que hemos encontrado una de sus antiguas bases y quiero que los dos vayan a revisarla, a ver si han dejado alguna evidencia detrás. Está en Escocia, una vieja cabaña de Sangre Pura. El equipo de contención lo ha explorado en busca de maldiciones oscuras desde el exterior, por lo que es seguro que ambos vayan allí. Tegan cuidado con las maldiciones que puedan haberse perdido en el interior. Las coordenadas de la Aparición están en el archivo.

Ambos levantaron la vista de sus archivos cuando Kingsley se levantó de su silla y tomaron eso como su señal para irse.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando Kingsley llamó su atención de nuevo:

—No olviden lo que dije, un comportamiento inapropiado más y estarán suspendidos, ambos, no me importa quién comenzó. —Les dio a ambos una mirada severa y Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que lo decía en serio.

—Sí señor.

—Por supuesto, Ministro.

Con eso, se miraron el uno al otro por última vez y dejaron su oficina para ir por caminos separados hasta que tuvieran que reunirse en el punto de Aparición del Ministerio en una hora.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Harry tardó unos cinco minutos en prepararse. Estaba usando sus pesadas túnicas rojas de Auror —ya que acababan de regresar de una misión— así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer un viaje rápido a casa para agarrar algunas cosas y hacerle saber a Kreacher que se iría por unos días.

Curiosamente, se había vuelto muy apegado a Kreacher en los últimos años. Sí, el viejo Elfo era una mierda miserable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en realidad era agradable tenerlo cerca. Le ayudaba a sentirse un poco menos solo, especialmente desde que Ginny se había mudado.

Ginny se había mudado a Grimmauld Place con él después de que se graduaron de Hogwarts, ya que él tenía mucho espacio y ninguno de ellos quería estar solo y tampoco querían quedarse en La Madriguera

A pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, había funcionado bastante bien. Aunque hacía un par de años Ginny se había mudado y, para sorpresa de nadie, excepto la de Harry, se había mudado con Luna.

Después de lanzar un _Tempus_ rápido y darse cuenta de que todavía tenía bastante tiempo para matar, decidió pasar por la casa de Ron y Hermione antes de regresar al Ministerio. Era tarde, pero sabía que todavía estarían despiertos. Probablemente, Hermione estaba leyendo otro tomo gigantesco sobre Leyes Mágicas para el Trabajo y Ron, seguramente, estaba escuchando el juego de los Chuddley Cannon en la radio. Le gustaba que fueran tan predecibles, era una constante reconfortante en su vida.

Apareció ante el porche de sus mejores amigos y esperó después de llamar a la puerta. Tenían una conexión Floo y siempre le decían que lo usara, pero después de la única vez que lo hizo cuando encontró a sus dos mejores amigos en una posición bastante comprometedora en el piso de su sala de estar y aunque más tarde rogó a Hermione porque usara un obliviate, ella se había negado. Así que se quedó con la imagen aterradora para la eternidad. Y juró nunca usarlo de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho más en esto, la puerta se abrió y Hermione lo miró cansada.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es un poco tarde, ¿no? ¿está todo bien? —Parecía un poco preocupada cuando comenzó a observarle una vez más, comprobando si había lesiones visibles sabiendo que él acababa de regresar de una misión. Se había lesionado mucho, después de todo. De hecho, probablemente debería invertir en su propia habitación en San Mungo por todo el tiempo que pasaba allí.

—Todo está bien —se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba un paso para poder darle un abrazo—. Sólo tenía un poco de tiempo antes de tener que volver al Ministerio, así que pensé en pasar a saludar.

Él le contó sobre su última misión mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la cocina, evitando el tema de Malfoy por ahora. Bueno, Harry caminó, Hermione se tambaleó un poco ahora que estaba embarazada de seis meses. Aunque no se atrevería a decirle eso. Le gustaba mucho vivir.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, vio que Ron estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té y un plato de galletas, gritando mientras escuchaba el Quidditch en la radio. Al parecer, uno de los cazadores de los Cannon acaba de soltar la Quaffle.

Ron levantó la vista cuando entraron. —Hola amigo, ¿por qué la tardía visita? —preguntó antes de meterse otra galleta en la boca.

—Simplemente pensé en pasar por aquí antes de regresar al Ministerio.

Si no fuera por su entrenamiento de Auror, podría haberse perdido la mirada significativa que Hermione le dio a Ron cuando dijo esto.

Curioso.

—Correcto. Entonces, ¿te vas a otra misión? ¿a dónde a esta hora? ¿también va el hurón?

—Er, sí —comenzó lentamente—, viendo que ahora es mi compañero y todo. Kingsley pidió que nos fuéramos por unos días. Alguna vieja cabaña de sangre puras o algo así, contrabandistas de pociones, lo habitual. —Agitó una mano frívolamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla vacía en la mesa de la cocina cubierta de libros.

—Huh, entonces diviértete. Así-

Harry interrumpió a Ron antes de que pudiera continuar. —Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con «divertirse»? Ron, siempre haces un millón de preguntas cada vez que te digo que voy a salir a una misión y Hermione —se giró para mirarla—, siempre me sermoneas sobre ser seguro y responsable y no hacer nada estúpido. ¿Por qué ambos están actuando tan raro? ¿qué esta pasando?

Ron y Hermione se miraron de nuevo antes de que Hermione hablara. 

—No pasa nada, Harry, ya hemos escuchado todo sobre la red de contrabando de pociones, ha estado en _El Profeta_ durante semanas y Kingsley dejó escapar algo el otro día en el Ministerio.

Harry no compraba su mentira, ni por un segundo, pero realmente no tenía tiempo ahora para interrogarlos mucho más.

Suspirando, decidió que lo que sea que no le dijeran, probablemente no valía la pena para luchar ahora mismo. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como estar atrapado en una cabaña con Malfoy durante unos días y esperar, por Merlín, que no se mataran entre sí.

—Bien. Lo que sea. Mira, sólo quería pasar en mi camino de regreso al Ministerio y reportarme, sé que les gusta cuando hago eso. —Sabía que nunca escucharía el final si se olvidaba de avisarles cuándo iba a estar ausente por más de un día a la vez.

—Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estés a salvo, Harry, y que si algo sucede, al menos sabremos dónde estás. —Le dirigió a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que se preocupaban por él, que eran familia, los tres. Y pronto serían cuatro.

—Sí, lo sé —se levantó y agarró su bolsa del lugar donde la había tirado en el piso de su cocina—. Mejor me voy, se supone que me reuniré con Malfoy en el Ministerio pronto, ya sabes cómo se pone cada vez que llego un segundo tarde.

Se miraron de nuevo y Harry los miró a ambos.

—Saben, si no quieren decirme qué está pasando, entonces está bien, pero ¿podrían al menos dejar de mirarse así cada vez que digo algo sobre Malfoy o el Ministerio?

—Lo siento compañero. Pero sabes, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo más con el Hurón en lugar de golpearlo? Sólo es una idea. No es que me guste pensar en eso —se estremeció cuando se inclinó para encender la conexión inalámbrica de nuevo—. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero captar el resto de este partido. Ten un buen viaje.

No se perdió la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Ron cuando salió de la cocina y caminó por el pasillo con Hermione.

Tenía un pie fuera de la puerta cuando Hermione habló otra vez.

—Ron tiene un punto ¿sabes? Sobre hacer algo con Draco que no sea pelear —le dio una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

La verdad era que, en realidad, podía pensar en un centenar de cosas que preferiría hacer con Malfoy en lugar de luchar, pero no había forma en el infierno de que alguna de ellas pudiera suceder.

—Lo pensaré, Mione —respondió mientras le daba otro abrazo antes de _Aparecerse_ e impedir que ella pudiera ver lo que probablemente era un rubor brillante extendiéndose sobre su cara.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Dejó caer su bolsa al suelo de la cámara de Apariciones del Ministerio, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaba a Draco. El imbécil probablemente estaba en la mansión coordinando su jodida ropa interior. Se preguntó vagamente qué tipo de ropa interior usaba Malfoy antes de darse una bofetada mental. «No vayas ahí, Harry.»

Lanzando un _Tempus_ , vio que todavía tenía quince minutos antes la hora en que, se suponía, que debían irse. Pensando que probablemente debería hacer algo constructivo con su tiempo, buscó en su bolsa y sacó el archivo que Kingsley le había dado.

Realmente no había mucho en él, sólo las coordenadas de la Aparición y algunos detalles vagos sobre un grupo de contrabandistas de pociones; la mayor parte era información que ya conocían, ya que habían estado consultando frecuentemente sobre el caso en el transcurso del último mes. En realidad no era mucho para que ellos continuaran.

Metió el expediente en su bolso y estiró las piernas delante de él. Se sintió bien poder hacer eso después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día atrapado con Malfoy en un pequeño armario mientras esperaban a que su perpetrador saliera de la habitación.

Esa no era la única cosa que fue difícil al tener que estar atrapado en un pequeño armario con Malfoy y esperaba que, por Merlín, no se hubiera dado cuenta de su… problema.

Cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, pensó en los últimos meses.

Su primer compañero Auror, cuando salió del entrenamiento, fue Ron y había sido brillante. Siempre habían soñado con ser compañeros y, por supuesto, formaban un gran equipo. Incluso tenían una de las tasas de resolución más altas en el Departamento de Aurores.

Cuando se enteraron de que Hermione estaba embarazada, Ron decidió que ya no quería arriesgar su vida a diario, por lo que dejó a los Aurores y fue a ayudar a George en la tienda.

Harry no lo culpó, probablemente haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación. Le encantaba ser un Auror, pero si tuviera una familia propia, probablemente sería una buena idea probar algo más. McGonagall tenía la costumbre de ofrecerle el puesto de DCAO en Hogwarts unas cuantas veces al año, así que tal vez él lo aceptaría.

Sin embargo, la partida de Ron significaba que Harry necesitaba ser asignado a un nuevo compañero. Naturalmente, sería Malfoy, porque era demasiado pedir algunos momentos de paz en esta vida. Robards parecía pensar que les haría bien a ambos trabajar juntos, y desafortunadamente, no dio más detalles que eso.

Comenzó como uno esperaría. Constantes peleas, maldiciones y golpes siendo lanzados. Malfoy había parecido tan imbécil como en Hogwarts. Seguía siendo casi igual, sólo que con una diferencia notoria.

Al principio, Harry estaba enojado porque era Malfoy y _él es un imbécil_. Ahora estaba enojado porque era Malfoy, era un poco menos ingenuo, era atractivo como el infierno, y Harry había desarrollado muchos sentimientos.

Sabía que se sentía atraído por los tipos, lo había descubierto bastante pronto en la vida. Había pasado muchos de sus años de temprana adolescencia tratando de negar su atracción sexual, con todo lo que los Dursley habían dicho al respecto, pero ahora estaba perfectamente de acuerdo. _El Profeta_ todavía no se había enterado, gracias a su inexistente vida amorosa, pero sabía que eventualmente lo harían y no le molestaba. Las personas que más le importaban ya sabían, todavía lo amaban y lo aceptaban, así que eso era todo lo que realmente le importaba.

Incluso Ginny había sido genial al respecto. En realidad, fue debido a ella que finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con su sexualidad en primer lugar. No habían estado saliendo mucho tiempo antes de que ella se diera cuenta y lo confrontara al respecto. Realmente funcionó bastante bien porque resultó que Ginny también prefería a los del mismo equipo de Quidditch que ella.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser Malfoy? ¿por qué tenía que estar tan en forma? Se las arregló para construir una pequeña capa de músculo en su ágil cuerpo durante el entrenamiento del Auror, lo que hacía que Harry se emocionara con cada oportunidad de ver a Malfoy sin sus ropas de Auror. Siempre llevaba una camisa de aspecto caro que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus anchos hombros y pecho, y los pantalones muggles más hermosamente ajustados debajo de su túnica. Lograba que la boca de Harry se llenara de agua y que sus pensamientos se desviaran en él acostándolo en su cómoda cama, separando sus mejillas con sus manos y deslizando su lengua sobre su borde. No dejaba de estar incómodamente duro en los peores momentos posibles.

A veces, incluso inventaba excusas para hacer que Malfoy tuviera que doblarse e inclinarse sobre su escritorio, dándole a Harry una vista perfecta de su trasero. Estaba un poco preocupado de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero si lo hizo, bueno, lo hizo de todos modos y nunca dijo nada al respecto, lo cual era sorprendente, ya que algunas de sus excusas eran bastante patéticas. Una vez le preguntó a Draco si podía pedir prestada una pluma ya que había perdido la suya. No había forma de que Draco realmente creyera eso porque Harry no había recordado que en realidad sostenía la pluma en su mano mientras hablaba.

Ron lo notó, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de dolor que tenía en su rostro cada vez que Harry se giraba para mirarlo después de haber estado mirando a Malfoy, probablemente babeaba todo. Sin embargo, para su crédito, Ron nunca dijo nada al respecto. Él siempre tuvo la atención de llamar para anunciar su presencia cuando visitaba el Departamento de Aurores.

Malfoy también llevaba su cabello diferente ahora. Era un poco más largo de lo que había sido años anteriores y había dejado de engominarlo. Simplemente caía artísticamente alrededor de su cara; su cara con esa nariz patricia y pómulos perfectamente esculpidos. ¿Quién se daba cuenta de los pómulos de todos modos?

Aunque eso no fue todo.

A pesar de que el hombre era todavía un imbécil, Harry había notado que también era increíblemente inteligente y muy bueno en su trabajo. Le encantaba cuando Malfoy comenzaba una perorata sobre un caso de pociones o sobre lo estúpida que era la opinión de «Trimestral de Pociones». Era hermoso ver a alguien que estaba tan claramente apasionado por algo. Ahora entendía esa mirada de Ron siempre que escuchaba a Hermione y se cuidó mucho para asegurarse de que nunca lo atraparan con esa misma mirada en su rostro.

Luego estaba la forma en que trataba a sus amigos. Nunca antes había visto a Malfoy ser otra cosa que malvado, hasta que un día, Parkinson llegó a su oficina llorando. Malfoy se levantó de su asiento de inmediato y la tomó en sus brazos, susurrando —lo que supuso— palabras de consuelo en su oído mientras frotaba una mano arriba y abajo de su espalda. Harry sólo fingió estar ocupado mientras todo esto sucedía. En verdad, estaba increíblemente celoso de que Pansy Parkinson tuviera sus brazos envueltos alrededor suyo y él no. Todavía no podía averiguar si esos dos estaban saliendo o no.

El punto era que Malfoy lo exasperaba en casi todos los niveles posibles y Harry ya no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso.

Gimió y elevó sus manos para cubrir su cara. —¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

—Muchas cosas, te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres que te escriba una lista? Estaría más que feliz de complacerte, de hecho, ya he empezado una.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Malfoy y bajó las manos para ver al hombre que estaba delante de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada, siguió hablando:

»Correcto. Bueno, ¿has terminado de tener tu crisis existencial? Porque creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a cualquier lugar abandonado al que nos envíe Kingsley. —Malfoy se veía tan miserable como se sentía acerca de esta misión. También parecía un poco nervioso, lo que no era normal para alguien que llevaba una máscara todos los días de su vida.

—Sí, claro, lo que sea. —Se levantó del suelo y se echó la bolsa al hombro—. ¿Aparición conjunta?

Extendió su brazo izquierdo para que Malfoy lo tomara. Pareció dudar un minuto, pero antes de que Harry pudiera pensar realmente porqué podría ser así, sintió que la mano de Malfoy sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza y sus latidos se aceleraron al contacto.

—Bien.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

—Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayas aparecido en el lugar equivocado, Potter. —Malfoy estaba furioso—. En realidad, no, puedo creerlo, ¡porque eres un idiota! —Prácticamente gritó en la cara de Harry antes de girarse de nuevo para mirar alrededor del claro en el que se habían metido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco detrás de Draco mientras éste continuaba murmurando para sí mismo, muy probablemente por lo estúpido que era Harry.

»¡No te atrevas a poner los ojos en blanco en mi presencia, Potter! —Él ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando comenzó a pasear por el perímetro, probablemente tratando de encontrar algún tipo de rastro.

¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín siempre lo sabía? ¿tenía algún tipo de sexto sentido para las personas que lo miraban?

Habían aterrizado aquí hacía diez minutos después de _Desaparecerse_ en el Ministerio y ambos estaban bastante seguros de que no era donde se suponía que debían estar. Malfoy trató de _Aparecerlos_ al Ministerio varias veces, pero en la propiedad había barreras contra la aparición, se podía aparecer en ella, pero no irse.

—Mira, ¿quieres que lo intente? —Ya lo había ofrecido varias veces, pero pensó que no podía hacer daño intentarlo de nuevo; era demasiado tarde para esta mierda, era casi medianoche y estaba empezando a llover.

Draco se echó a reír.

—Mierda, creo que no. Ciertamente no te dejaré aparecernos de nuevo, probablemente terminaremos en medio del Bosque Prohibido. —Se dio la vuelta ahora y se detuvo mientras lanzaba otra mirada a Harry.

—Bueno, eso no pasaría, ¿verdad? Porque no puedes aparentar dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts —sintiéndose infantil, agregó—: lo dice en «Hogwarts: Una historia.» —Y Hermione juraba que nunca prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo.

—¡Merlín, eres ridículo! —resopló Malfoy—. Bien, supongo que también podemos intentarlo. De todos modos, no puede ser mucho peor que esto. —Caminó hacia donde estaba parado Harry y lo agarró de nuevo por el brazo.

La boca de Harry se secó, como solía hacer con su proximidad, pero cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse antes de girar en el lugar. _Destino, decisión, desenvoltura…_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue para verlos a ambos en el mismo lugar exacto en el centro del claro.

—Mierda.

—De hecho —Malfoy suspiró y sacó su varita para lanzar un Hechizo Impermeable primero sobre sí mismo y luego, como una aparente idea posterior, sobre Harry también. La lluvia empezaba a caer bastante fuerte ahora.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Harry gritó a través del agua cuando notó que Malfoy había comenzado a caminar hacia un borde del claro.

Malfoy se detuvo y miró a Harry con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro. —Hay un camino por aquí. Tal vez conduzca hacia la cabaña en la que estábamos destinados a aterrizar. Pero de todos modos, quédate aquí y arriésgate con los animales salvajes si lo deseas. Pensándolo bien, estoy seguro de que sólo echarán un vistazo a tu cabello y te aceptarán como uno de los suyos.

Harry apenas se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo y removió su cabello mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlo.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Hacía aproximadamente una hora que caminaban lado a lado por el sendero rocoso y la lluvia no había cesado. En todo caso, se estaba volviendo más pesada, como si eso fuera posible.

Harry agachó la cabeza para evitar otra rama de árbol y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Potter, lo juro por Merlín, si suspiras una vez más, te hechizaré —dijo Malfoy desde su lado. Sonaba tan miserable como Harry, pero estaba claramente tratando de ocultarlo. Merlín prohibía que admitiera cualquier tipo de debilidad frente a Harry.

Él dejó escapar otro suspiro. Mayormente sólo para molestar a Malfoy. Vio al Slytherin apretar los dientes por el rabillo del ojo y se felicitó en silencio por un trabajo bien hecho.

El hechizo _Impervius_ que Malfoy le había lanzado antes resultó no ser rival para el fuerte aguacero y estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y temblando. Realmente esperaba que este camino los llevara a un lugar seco.

Parecía que su deseo se había cumplido cuando, apenas unos minutos después, divisó una cabaña de madera de tamaño moderado y casi gritó de alivio. Le dio un codazo a Malfoy, que todavía caminaba a su lado.

—¡Malfoy, mira! —gritó a través del aguacero mientras señalaba frente a ellos.

—No estoy ciego, Potter. Puedo ver una construcción cuando está frente a mí. —Sin embargo, sonaba ligeramente aliviado.

Harry ignoró su comentario cuando notó que había luces encendidas dentro de la cabaña. —Se supone que está abandonado, ¿no?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —Habían llegado a la puerta principal y Malfoy se acercó y llamó.

Pocos segundos después, la pesada puerta de madera se abrió. Al principio pensó que había sido abierto por magia, pero luego miró hacia abajo y vio al pequeño Elfo Domestico de pie ante ellos.

El Elfo miró entre ellos con curiosidad antes de fijar sus ojos en Malfoy cuando se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpa, deseamos hablar con tu Maestro. ¿Está en casa?

—El Maestro no está aquí ahora mismo. Maestro no vive aquí, ha enviado a Cilly aquí. Cilly ha recibido instrucciones de cuidar a los señores Potter y Malfoy. —Harry compartió una mirada confundida con Malfoy antes de volverse hacia el Elfo, Cilly.

—Er, ¿quién es tu Maestro, Cilly? ¿cuándo volverá? —Algo definitivamente no estaba bien aquí.

—El maestro no viene aquí, señor Potter. Pero el Maestro le ha ordenado a Cilly que dé esta carta a ambos. —Cilly sacó una carta del bolsillo improvisado con su pequeño vestido de flores y se la entregó a Harry.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera tomarla, Malfoy extendió la mano y se lo arrebató.

—Dame esa maldita carta. —La abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer. Su ceño fruncido pareció profundizarse cuanto más leía hasta que finalmente terminó y la empujó contra el pecho de Harry.

—Será mejor que leas esto —dijo con los dientes apretados mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la distancia.

Esto no podía ser bueno. Tomó la carta de la mano extendida de Malfoy y comenzó a leer. Cuando llegó al final, estaba furioso.

Dejó caer la carta a su lado y miró a Cilly. —¿Qué demonios? —estalló.

Cilly saltó nerviosamente ante su arrebato y él se apresuró a tranquilizarla. No estaba enojado con el Elfo, estaba enojado con Kingsley. No, estaba _furioso_ con Kingsley.

—Mis pensamientos exactamente —Malfoy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y registrar su entorno, obviamente resignado al hecho de que estarían atrapados aquí juntos en el futuro inmediato.

Harry sacó la carta para leerla de nuevo.

> _Aurores Potter y Malfoy,_
> 
> _Como ahora sabrán, no pueden Aparecer fuera de este bosque. Tampoco hay otra manera de irse sin que yo lo diga, su entorno ha sido protegido contra ello._
> 
> _Su pequeña rivalidad ha durado lo suficiente. Ambos son adultos ahora, ambos son Aurores de campo completamente entrenados y es hora de que comiencen a actuar así. Todo el departamento está harto de sus pequeñas peleas, al igual que sus amigos y familiares._
> 
> _Las barreras no se levantarán hasta que ambos hayan resuelto sus problemas entre sí. Sugiero no matarse el uno al otro, ya que las consecuencias serán serias._
> 
> _Si necesitan algo, envíen con un mensaje a Cilly._
> 
> _Ministro Shacklebolt_

Genial. Esto era simplemente genial. No podía imaginar nada peor que estar atrapado en una cabaña en medio de un bosque con Malfoy por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que esto saliera bien.

—¿Los Señores requieren algo de comida o desean que se les muestre directamente su cama? —Cilly todavía parecía un poco nerviosa después de haber sido insultada, así que Harry se aseguró de tener algo de control en su voz cuando respondió.

—Creo que me gustaría ir directamente a la cama, gracias. —Él le ofreció una sonrisa y ella inclinó la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Malfoy.

—Sí, yo también —respondió rígidamente.

—Si los Maestros me siguen —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo, y ambos la siguieron tristemente.

La cabaña era razonablemente espaciosa, pero no era enorme bajo ningún estándar. Mientras avanzaban por el estrecho pasillo, pasaron por una pequeña cocina con apenas espacio para albergar la mesa en su interior, una sala de estar de tamaño mediano con un fuego agonizante en la chimenea y un baño de tamaño decente con lo que tenía que ser una tina mágicamente ampliada.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba una puerta y, al ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que también _sabía._

Cilly se volvió hacia ellos. —Aquí está la habitación de los señores. —Ella les abrió la puerta y esperó a que entraran.

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Harry cuando entró en la habitación. Para su horror, estaba decorado principalmente con verde Slytherin con pesados muebles de madera, la mayoría de los cuales parecían tener serpientes adornadas talladas en ellos. Eso no fue lo peor, se dio cuenta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama en el centro contra una pared. La _única_ cama.

Al parecer, Malfoy también había notado esto cuando se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Cilly, ¿dónde está el otro dormitorio? —Había vacilación en su voz como si ya supiera cuál sería la respuesta.

—Aquí sólo hay un dormitorio. —Y luego, aparentemente no dándose cuenta de su incomodidad, añadió—: ¿Los Señores requerirán algo más esta noche?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban alrededor de la habitación otra vez, evitando el contacto visual y mirando a cualquier lado excepto el uno al otro.

—Eh, no, gracias, no necesitamos nada, gracias. —Tuvo que luchar para controlar su voz de nuevo mientras hablaba, pero esta vez fue por una razón diferente, ya que visiones de él y Malfoy en la gran cama de doseles invadieron su mente y tuvo que luchar por no tener una erección frente al otro hombre.

Cilly les hizo una última reverencia antes de desaparecer y dejarlos parados solos en la habitación.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta otra vez, recogió la bolsa que había estado llevando y caminó hacia la cama, colocando su bolsa sobre ella. Luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—En este momento, sal de mi habitación.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto antes de responder.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tu habitación? ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir entonces, el puñetero piso? —Arrastró su zapato a lo largo de la alfombra, se veía suave pero no lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir, incluso con un encantamiento de acolchado.

—Por supuesto que no, recuerdo haber visto un sofá bastante útil en la sala de estar. Puedes dormir allí. —Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se volvió para comenzar a desempacar su bolso.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no duermes tú en el sofá?

Malfoy se volvió de nuevo y le dio una mirada incrédula. —No puedo dormir en un sofá, Potter, ¡no soy un maldito campesino!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, pero tengo la cama mañana por la noche. —Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Merlín, ni siquiera valía la pena pelear por ahora. Estaba agotado y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir bien por la noche.

Al menos la sala de estar era cálida, pensó para sí mismo cuando entró. Recorrió la habitación y vio un gran cofre de madera contra la pared del fondo. Dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo junto al sofá y se dirigió hacia el baúl. Afortunadamente, estaba lleno de mantas, así que agarró unas cuantas y comenzó a instalar su cama improvisada en el sofá antes de desvestirse, dejándose los calzoncillos.

Colocó un par de mantas en un extremo del sofá para usarlas como almohada y se dejó caer pesadamente, arrojando la manta restante sobre él. Se giró para enfrentar el fuego y se quitó las gafas, colocándolas en el suelo.

—No puedo creer que esto me esté sucediendo —murmuró para sí mismo antes de ajustar su almohada de manta y caer en un agotado sueño.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la brillante luz del sol de la mañana entrar por las ventanas de la sala. Gimió mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, notando lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo por dormir en el sofá toda la noche. Malfoy definitivamente estaría escuchando sobre esto. Intentó estirar un poco el dolor antes de darse vuelta y recoger sus gafas, empujándolas al azar sobre su cara.

Gimiendo de nuevo mientras se levantaba del sofá, intentó estirar un poco más el dolor de la parte baja de la espalda, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y luego inclinándose hacia el centro para alcanzar los dedos de los pies.

Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para sacar su ropa de donde las había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba de pie en la puerta con la boca abierta y un maravilloso rubor salpicaba sus mejillas.

—Er… ¿Malfoy? —El otro hombre pareció salir de su ensoñación y cerró su boca.

Harry esperó a que él hablara.

—Potter —la voz de Malfoy sonaba un poco temblorosa—, si vamos a estar atrapados aquí juntos, al menos puedes intentar algo de decencia y vestir algo de _puñetera ropa._

Harry se miró a sí mismo, todavía llevaba nada más que sus ajustados boxers rojos y parecía tener un pequeño caso de erección matutina. 

Él sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba otra vez.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta verme con nada más que mis boxers? —Qué demonios, él se sentía valiente.

El rubor de Malfoy se profundizó ante esto. Interesante. Tal vez no sea tan recto como Harry siempre había asumido. Archivaría esa información para más tarde.

Malfoy pareció recuperarse rápidamente y se burló de Harry, aparentemente incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Potter —le espetó antes de irse.

Bien, volviendo a la normalidad entonces.

Suspiró para sí mismo cuando se agachó, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, donde procedió a tener una buena y larga (está bien, corta) paja mientras pensaba en Malfoy y en la forma en que se había sonrojado ante la casi desnudez de Harry.

Una vez que terminó con la ducha y la necesaria paja, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Él se había encontrado con Cilly antes de ir al baño y ella le había informado que debían hacer su propia comida y limpieza como parte de su «tiempo de unión» forzado y que realmente sólo estaba allí para asegurarse de que lo hicieran y no se mataran entre sí o para pasar mensajes a Kingsley si era necesario. Esto estaba bien con él, ya que realmente disfrutaba cocinar.

Cuando abandonó Hogwarts por primera vez y se mudó a Grimmauld Place, nunca cocinó, optando siempre por comida para llevar o por comer con los Weasley o Ron y Hermione; nunca dejó que Kreacher cocinara para él porque se sentía mal ordenarle al anciano elfo. Después de tantos años de ser obligado a cocinar para los Dursley, se había convertido en una de esas cosas que prefería evitar hacer.

Hermione había notado esto, por supuesto, y obviamente desaprobando la cantidad de comida que estaba comiendo, lo había animado gentilmente para que empezara a cocinar por sí mismo. Ella nunca dijo nada directamente, era mucho más inteligente que eso. En su lugar, sólo pedía su ayuda cada vez que él venía a tomar el té. A veces le pedía que cortara algunos vegetales o revolviera una olla o incluso que se parara, le hablara y le pasara sus cosas mientras cocinaba.

Descubrió lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer con bastante rapidez, pero no le importó, sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones y parecía funcionar de todos modos, ya que finalmente descubrió que podría haber cierta alegría y calma en la cocina, especialmente cuando era para las personas que amaba. Cuando lo hacía por elección y no por fuerza.

Después de inspeccionar rápidamente el contenido de la nevera y todos los armarios, sacó un poco de tocino y huevos de la nevera y comenzó a poner el hervidor a calentar. Mientras se movía por la cocina, se preguntaba vagamente qué había desayunado Malfoy. No estaba a la vista y la cocina parecía no haber sido utilizada, así que al menos había limpiado después de usarla.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que comió ya que se había salteado la cena la noche anterior, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo engullir su desayuno. Sintiéndose satisfecho, rápidamente limpió sus platos y decidió pasar el día explorando la cabaña y sus alrededores.

Pasó una pequeña parte de la mañana inspeccionando la cabaña, pero realmente no había mucho, sólo un montón de muebles viejos, un montón de libros y algunos adornos extraños y espeluznantes en la repisa de la sala de estar; también había lo que parecían ser algunas pociones viejas para el cabello en el baño. No había nada que indicara quién había vivido aquí antes o quién era el dueño ahora. Ya casi había descubierto que esto no tenía nada que ver con el caso de pociones.

Cuando terminó, se aventuró a explorar sus alrededores. Pensó en invitar a Malfoy, pero aparentemente se había encerrado en el dormitorio, así que pensó que simplemente lo dejaría en paz hasta que resolviera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momento

En realidad, el bosque era bastante agradable durante las horas del día y ahora que había dejado de llover, todo olía hermoso y fresco. No era nada fuera de lo común para un bosque, pero era hermoso a su manera.

Deambuló por un rato antes de encontrar un pequeño claro donde se sentó a la luz del sol para leer uno de los libros que había traído con él desde la cabaña, algo acerca de los accidentes de Quidditch en el 1600.

Debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento mientras leía porque se despertó repentinamente cuando un inquisitivo conejo lo empujó contra su costado y notó que el sol comenzaba a ponerse más allá de los árboles y una brisa fresca lo envolvía a través de los árboles. Su estómago también comenzó a gruñir en ese momento, así que cerró el libro que estaba abierto sobre su pecho y decidió regresar a la cabaña.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y las botas embarradas en la puerta, miró hacia el pasillo para ver que Malfoy todavía tenía la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. Ociosamente se preguntó si había abandonado la habitación durante el día.

—¡Cilly! —El elfo doméstico apareció delante de él casi inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, señor Potter? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y eran grandes.

—Er, solo llámame Harry. —Sabía que no lo haría, pero valía la pena intentarlo, le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a la base del primer nombre con Kreacher y el viejo elfo todavía tenía una mirada amarga en su cara cada vez que decía el nombre de Harry—. ¿El señor Malfoy ha dejado el dormitorio hoy?

Cilly negó con la cabeza. —No señor, él estuvo allí todo el día —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—: excepto por las dos veces que salió para usar el baño, señor.

—Está bien, gracias Cilly, eso es todo lo que quería preguntar. —Cilly se inclinó y desapareció nuevamente con un fuerte estallido.

Cuando terminó de comer su perezosa cena de sándwiches tostados, regresó a la sala de estar y encendió el fuego de nuevo, se había enfriado bastante la noche anterior al apagarse el fuego. Cogió el libro que había estado leyendo antes en el claro y se sentó en el sofá para continuar donde había estado antes de quedarse dormido bajo el cálido sol de la tarde.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Después de pasar dos horas sentado en ese maldito sofá, decidió que no iba a pasar otra noche durmiendo en la cosa y ahora se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de 'Malfoy'. Se preparó por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota y levantó su mano en un puño, dando unos golpes a la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

Volvió a golpear. —¿Malfoy? Malfoy, abre.

Todavía no había respuesta. Harry suspiró antes de probar el picaporte.

—Estúpido idiota —murmuró en voz baja mientras abría la puerta. Le sorprendió que no hubiera un hechizo para mantenerlo fuera.

Cuando entró con cuidado en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba realmente dormido. No pudo evitarlo, se detuvo justo al lado de la cama y simplemente se quedó allí y miró.

Merlín, era tan hermoso dormido… su rostro se veía tan relajado sin su habitual desprecio y se veía tranquilo en su sueño. Harry podía oírlo respirar suavemente dentro y fuera, y su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y extendido alrededor de su cara. Con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el hueco de las cortinas, parecía casi etéreo. Malfoy era todo menos gentil, pero seguro que lo parecía en este momento.

Finalmente, pensando que tal vez estaba siendo un poco espeluznante, apartó la mirada del dormido Slytherin y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama con dosel, tropezando con sus vaqueros mientras lo hacía. Sin usar nada más que sus calzoncillos, levantó la orilla de las sábanas y se deslizó en la cama asegurándose de no rozar a Malfoy.

Dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción por lo mucho más cómoda que esta cama era comparada con el sofá, apenas se dio la vuelta y se colocó de costado antes de que un resplandor azul de repente iluminara la habitación y se sentara de golpe, agarrando su varita de donde la había escondido debajo de su almohada y apuntara a la puerta.

Sin embargo, mientras se enfrentaba a la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con la fuente del resplandor azul. Parecía ser una especie de división transparente y brillante que recorría el centro de la cama. Bajó su varita mientras la miraba con curiosidad y extendió la mano lentamente para tocarla. Un pequeña pequeña descarga subió por su brazo cuando su mano hizo contacto con ella y dejó escapar un tipo de bramido embarazoso.

Oyó un suspiro de exasperación desde el otro lado de la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy se había despertado a pesar de que suponía que probablemente sería difícil no hacer eso con la luz azul que los separaba y su aullido.

—Realmente eres un idiota, Potter. Eres un Auror, pero tu primer instinto cuando ves algo extraño es extender tu mano desnuda y tocarla. ¿Estás seguro de que incluso pasaste tu entrenamiento o simplemente te dieron un pase automático para ser «El Elegido»? —No tenía que mirarlo para poder escuchar la burla en su voz. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un imbécil?

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se volvió para mirarlo, se apoyó sobre sus codos con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras miraba la barrera entre ellos.

—Er… ¿Malfoy? ¿qué pasa? ¿sabes qué es esto? —preguntó mientras señalaba la brillante división entre ellos, teniendo cuidado de no entrar en contacto con ella nuevamente.

Malfoy tragó. —Sí, sé lo que es. —Harry nunca lo había visto tan nervioso como antes y eso también estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

—Bueno… —murmuró con impaciencia cuando Malfoy no continuó.

Malfoy suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. —Parece que… esto es una cama de unión.

—Y eso significa... ¿qué exactamente?

—Las camas de unión son una antigua costumbre Sangre Pura para el cortejo de parejas. Antes... antes de que se pueda otorgar a una pareja permiso para comprometerse para casarse, deben pasar todas las noches juntos en una cama como ésta hasta que decida liberarlos y otorgar o denegar su solicitud para comprometerse.

Harry trató de pensar en esto por un minuto, pero todavía estaba más que un poco confundido y debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Malfoy decidió explicarlo.

»El propósito de una cama de unión es animar a una pareja a tener intimidad entre sí sin poder tocarse físicamente. Cada noche que pasan en la cama de matrimonio, la pareja tiene que encontrar nuevas formas de intimar entre sí y cada noche que pasa debe mostrarse aún más intimidad que la noche anterior. Es una forma de ayudar a construir y establecer confianza y un entendimiento más profundo entre ellos, principalmente. No podremos salir de esta cama cada noche hasta que lo hagamos y nos obligará a volver a ella cada noche hasta que haya decidido si vamos a estar o no casados, no tendremos otra opción. Estamos atados mágicamente a ella hasta que decida lo contrario.

Harry se giró para mirar a Malfoy, que estaba acostado boca arriba y sin parpadear, mirando al techo. —¿De qué tipo de intimidad estás hablando? ¿y a qué te refieres con «atados mágicamente»?

Malfoy cerró los ojos y respondió:

—Puede ser cualquier tipo de intimidad, pero tiene que ser algo significativo para los dos, algo que nos ayudará a conectarnos y fomentar una base sólida entre nosotros para un futuro matrimonio y una ceremonia de unión… no nos obligará a hacer nada que ninguno de los dos, o ambos, queramos hacer, pero sí tenemos que hacer _algo_. Depende de la pareja que corteja en cuanto a lo que constituye una intimidad, pero puede ser cualquier cosa, desde conversación hasta confesiones y masturbación mutua, ya que no se nos permite tocarnos mientras la barrera está abierta. En cuanto a-

El cerebro de Harry se cortocircuitó ante esto. —Espera, espera, espera, ¿masturbación? ¿en serio?

Malfoy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Sé que es difícil, Potter, pero si realmente te molestaras en escuchar una vez en tu dorada vida, entonces me habrías escuchado decir que varía de una pareja a otra.

—Ah, vale. Entonces, ¿qué crees que tendremos que hacer entonces? —Él frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar en algo íntimo que pudieran hacer que no fuera una masturbación. Aunque ese pensamiento le dio una buena imagen mental y sintió que su polla se endurecía rápidamente.

—No lo sé. Hablar, supongo. Sólo sabremos si funcionó o no cuando la barrera disminuya. En cuanto a estar «atados mágicamente, lo que estaba a punto de explicarte antes de que me interrumpieras tan groseramente —dirigió una mirada fulminante a Harry—, es que no podremos salir de la cama hasta que el hechizo decida liberarnos y cada noche nos obligará a volver. Las consecuencias de resistir la maldición a veces pueden ser bastante graves, pero tienden a variar según la familia. Y como no tenemos idea de a quién pertenecía esta cabaña, realmente no tengo idea de cuáles serán esas consecuencias. Podría ser algún tipo de dolor físico menor, o podría ser la muerte.

Malfoy había dirigido su mirada hacia el techo y sus manos descansaban sobre su estómago que estaba cubierto con una delgada camiseta blanca de algodón. Tenía unas manos tan bonitas que rápidamente se encontró imaginando todas las cosas que podía hacer con esos dedos largos y ágiles; cómo podían abrirlo lentamente, acariciar su próstata y prepararlo para que tomara su polla.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando y rodó sobre su espalda antes de que lo atraparan mientras trataba de agrupar discretamente las cobijas alrededor de su ingle para ocultar su polla ahora completamente erecta. Dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato antes de que Harry no pudiera más y decidió preguntar. —Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Cómo demonios debería saber, Potter? —se quejó—. Oh, espera, tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo estúpido que eres por meternos en otro lío.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa?

—¡Te metiste en la cama conmigo!

—Bueno, siento mucho no haber querido pasar otra noche durmiendo en ese maldito e incómodo sofá. —Esto definitivamente _no_ fue su culpa. Ni siquiera un poquito—. Además, ¿cómo se suponía que supiera que la cama estaba hechizada? ¿No la revisaste por maldiciones antes de dormir en ella?

—¡Por supuesto lo hice! Pero sólo la comprobé por maldiciones oscuras. Esto no es una maldición oscura, es un hechizo de cortejo.

—Me parece bastante oscuro —se quejó. ¿Cómo siempre parecía terminar en situaciones como esta?

—Eso dice que no sabes absolutamente nada acerca de las costumbres Sangre Pura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Crecí con muggles porque mis padres fueron asesinados por un loco, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. —Su ira se agravó rápidamente y trató de dominarla sabiendo que no iba a ayudar a su problema en lo más mínimo y que probablemente haría que terminara diciendo algo estúpido.

Malfoy no respondió nada a esto y una pequeña parte de Harry esperaba que lo hiciera sentir mal. Probablemente no, pero había una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad?

Se sumieron en otro incómodo silencio durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de que Malfoy decidiera romperlo esta vez.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Esa no era realmente algo que esperaría que Malfoy le preguntara. —¿Qué?

—Estoy intentando conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Apuesto a que es rojo Gryffindor o algo igualmente ridículo —murmuró esa última parte en voz baja.

—Oh, er, no, en realidad mi color favorito es el azul. —Oyó que Malfoy giraba la cabeza contra la almohada para mirarlo y podía sentir la quemadura de sus ojos sobre él.

—¿Azul? ¿por qué? —Sonaba genuinamente curioso.

Harry dudó por un minuto, no podía decirle la verdadera razón, no podía decirle que su color favorito ha sido azul desde ese día. Malfoy había entrado en la oficina en su día libre con el traje azul más perfectamente ajustado que hacía que se viera como una especie de Adonis.

—El cielo. El cielo es azul y yo… me gusta el cielo, es… azul —terminó sin convicción. Estaba resuelto a no mirar a Malfoy, no quería ver la sonrisa que probablemente estaba en su estúpida cara puntiaguda en este momento.

—Correcto —dijo y pudo decir que Malfoy no creyó una palabra de lo que había dicho.

Deseoso de desviar la atención de sí mismo, decidió voltear las cartas. —¿Cuál es el tuyo entonces? —Se giró para mirar a Malfoy ahora—. ¿Es verde Slytherin? —preguntó con falso disgusto.

—Verde, sí —hizo una pausa—, pero no Slytherin. —No sonaba como si fuera a decir algo más y Harry decidió que no valía la pena la batalla por preguntar.

Con el fin de mantener este juego en marcha, entonces preguntó—: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —Ya sabía la respuesta a esto, por supuesto, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que preguntarle.

Malfoy se rió. —Eso es fácil, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con chocolate. —Se giró para mirar a Harry otra vez y se puso de costado correctamente antes de agregar una voz mucho más suave—. Y la tuya es la Tarta de Melaza, la comiste en cada oportunidad que tuviste en Hogwarts y siempre eres el primero en la fila en la cantina del Ministerio cuando lo sirven los viernes.

Los labios de Harry se convirtieron en una sonrisa burlona. —Así que me has estado observando, ¿verdad?

Casi parecía triste cuando respondió. —Siempre te he observado, Harry.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y, sin pensarlo, respondió—: también te he visto siempre, Draco.

Realmente deseaba poder haber visto la mirada en el rostro del otro hombre en ese momento, pero de repente, la barrera entre ellos brillaba más antes de desaparecer y fueron arrojados de nuevo a la —casi— oscuridad con sólo una delgada franja de luz de la luna sobre la cama.

Eran libres. Hasta mañana por la noche de todos modos.

—Finalmente. Ahora que se acabó, adiós, Potter, por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas, no quiero que ingrese una corriente de aire desde el pasillo —ordenó Malfoy, volviendo a su habitual tono imperioso mientras levantaba las cubiertas. y rodaba de costado, alejándose de Harry.

—¿Perdón? Malfoy, no me iré, intenta dormir en el sofá toda la noche, ¡es un infierno! Si no quieres compartir una cama conmigo, entonces está bien, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte, duermes en la maldita cosa. —Con eso, se envolvió las mantas con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo y se dio la vuelta también, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de Malfoy.

Malfoy no se movió.

Mientras se quedaba dormido podría haber jurado que lo escuchó murmurar:

«Ese es el problema… que quiero compartir una cama contigo.»

Pero no, ya debía estar dormido, tenía que estar soñando.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió decepcionado al encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío. Extendió la mano para pasar una mano por las suaves sábanas, estaban frías, Malfoy-Draco debía haber estado levantado por un tiempo.

Después de finalmente arrastrarse fuera de la cómoda cama y tomar una ducha rápida, se encontró en la pequeña cocina donde Draco estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de madera en la esquina leyendo El Profeta matutino. Bueno, leer parecía una palabra bastante fuerte en este caso, ya que sus ojos no parecían moverse, simplemente estaba mirando la página de puntuaciones de Quidditch que estaba colocada frente a él. 

Sonrió un poco para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la pequeña cocina y puso el hervidor de agua antes de revolver en la nevera en busca de algo para hacer para el desayuno.

Agarró todo lo que necesitaría para hacerse unos huevos revueltos y tocino. Le lanzó otra mirada a Malfoy mientras colocaba todo sobre el mostrador y sacó el hervidor de la estufa cuando comenzó a silbar. Parecía que todavía estaba «leyendo» las puntuaciones de Quidditch.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Harry le preguntó inocentemente.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco ante el sonido de la voz de Harry y rápidamente trató de pasarlo como un movimiento intencionado antes de enderezarse y perfeccionar su habitual aire de superioridad.

—No es que realmente te importe o sepas algo al respecto, pero estoy leyendo acerca de la última ley de Bienestar Elfica propuesta para llevar ante el Wizengamot. Es bastante interesante.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se entretuvo con el tocino y los huevos mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. Miró por encima del hombro a Draco una vez que logró dominar su rostro y se enfrentó con lo que esperaba, fuera una expresión muy despreocupada.

—Correcto. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con las puntuaciones de Quidditch de esta semana?

—¿Qué? —Parecía realmente confundido.

Señaló el papel que Draco había colocado delante de él.

—Has estado mirando la misma página todo el tiempo que he estado aquí y no tiene nada que ver con el caso del Wizengamot que, por cierto, estuvo en las últimas publicaciones del Profeta. —Le dirigió a Draco una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se recostaba contra el mostrador y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Oh, en serio, ¿y cómo lo sabes? Nunca lees el Profeta.

—Lo recuerdo porque despotricaste por dos horas enteras el viernes pasado. Fuiste insoportable al respecto. —Realmente lo había sido y no era la primera vez que lo había escuchado, ya había tenido que sufrir a través de los sermones de Hermione varias veces en el transcurso del último mes. .

—¡Yo no fui-! Espera… —Draco lo miró con curiosidad—, ¿de verdad me estabas escuchando? Siempre he tenido la impresión de que estoy hablando solo cuando estás en la habitación.

Harry ajustó su posición con torpeza y miró alrededor de la cocina mientras respondía. —Bueno, quiero decir, es un poco difícil no hacerlo a veces. Eres muy molesto cuando hablas. —Y luego, como último esfuerzo añadió—: y tu voz rechina en mis oídos. —Esa afirmación estaba tan lejos de la verdad que era ridícula. Amaba el sonido de la voz de Draco, era como las notas de una hermosa melodía, una de la que nunca podría cansarse. Sin embargo, nunca le diría eso, el imbécil estaba lo suficientemente lleno de sí mismo como para hacerle un cumplido.

—De acuerdo. —Se volvió para mirar su periódico y pasó la página. Harry siguió observándolo, en realidad se veía… ¿decepcionado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que su desayuno estaba ardiendo en la estufa y se giró para agarrar la sartén —Mierda.

Una vez que sirvió su tocino y huevos en un plato, tomó su té y se sentó en la mesa frente a Draco. El otro hombre había vuelto a ignorarlo, parecía que ni siquiera lo reconocía.

Cuando tomó un trozo de tocino de su plato y comenzó a comer, oyó un fuerte gruñido en la mesa y se detuvo a la mitad del camino hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Draco, ¿has comido algo desde que estamos aquí?

Pareció un poco sorprendido por el extraño uso de su nombre de pila antes de mirar el papel de nuevo y murmuró algo inaudible en voz baja.

»¿Qué?

Miró de nuevo a Harry. —Obtuve un poco de pan, ¿de acuerdo? Y unos cuantos vasos de agua.

—Tú… —Y luego le golpeó la realidad—: no sabes cocinar, ¿verdad? —Se estaba esforzando por no reírse del otro hombre porque, en realidad, no era nada gracioso. Era un poco triste en realidad.

—Soy un sangre pura, ¿de acuerdo? Crecí con elfos domésticos que hacían todo por mí, ni siquiera puse un pie en una cocina hasta después de la guerra.

Harry deslizó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, volviendo a la cocina y abriendo el armario.

Los ojos de Draco lo siguieron con curiosidad. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él no le respondió y en su lugar sacó un plato del armario de la cocina antes de volver a su mesa compartida. Trasladó la mitad de sus huevos y unas rebanadas de tocino en el plato extra y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Draco, mirando la expresión de su rostro mientras se transformaba en una de comprensión.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Gracias… Harry —murmuró antes de meterse una cucharada de huevos en la boca.

Harry sonrió. —Ah, entonces conoces esa palabra. —Y luego, antes de que Draco decidiera darle una bofetada, agregó—: de nada, Draco.

Observó comer al otro hombre por un rato antes de volver a hablar. —¿Sabes? Podría enseñarte a cocinar, quiero decir, si quieres.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco sólo levantó una interesada ceja en respuesta mientras masticaba con su boca llena de huevos.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabe?

—Es, umm, bueno —Harry estaba realmente luchando por encontrar algo positivo que decir sobre el primer esfuerzo de Draco para cocinar—, ¿he tenido peores? —En realidad no, era una mentira descarada.

La cara de Draco cayó y miró hacia el piso de madera de la cocina y al instante se sintió como un gilipollas.

»No, no, no, quiero decir —miró hacia abajo a la pila de panqueques blandos tratando de encontrar un factor de redención en ellos—, el limón y el azúcar en la parte superior era agradable… —vaciló y se apagó ante la mirada que Draco estaba dirigiéndole.

Eventualmente, dejó de mirarlo, lanzó un suspiro y sus hombros se desplomaron. —Pensé que se suponía que cocinar era fácil —dijo mientras llevaba una mano para barrer los mechones de cabello que caían alrededor de su cara. Merlín, se veía aún más hermoso así, un tanto descuidado, más real de alguna manera.

La acción había dejado una mancha de batido en la frente y Harry sólo quería inclinarse y lamerla, sin importar lo mal que estuviera. Pero quién sabe, tal vez tendría mejor sabor crudo y lamido de la cara de Draco.

—Mira, la única razón por la que puedo cocinar es porque me vi obligado a hacerlo cuando era un niño. —Mierda, no quería decir eso.

—¿Te obligaron a hacerlo? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. —Y luego, esquivando el desliz no intencional, continuó—: mira, tal vez deberías intentar pensar en ello como si fueran pociones, ¿sí?

Draco parecía escéptico.

—Realmente es como pociones, necesitas medir los ingredientes, el tiempo de cocción, cortar los ingredientes. Es prácticamente lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan bueno cocinando y tan poco útil en Pociones, Potter? —Draco se acercó a él mientras hablaba. Bueno, lo había atrapado.

—Porque no funciona tan bien a la inversa, supongo.

Ahora estaban parados frente a frente y Harry no pudo evitar continuar mirando la mancha de la masa que aún estaba en la frente de Draco, lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder alcanzarla y limpiarla.

—¿Qué estás mirando? ¿tengo algo en la cara? —Draco frunció el ceño mientras levantaba el paño de cocina para pasarlo por la cara, pero lo empeoró.

Harry se echó a reír y cerró el resto de la distancia entre ellos mientras extendía una mano. —¿Puedo? —Observó que Draco se movía mientras tragaba visiblemente antes de responder.

—Sí. —Su voz salió sin aliento y se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo—. Sí.

Extendió la mano y deslizó su pulgar sobre la frente de Draco, liberándolo de la ofensiva masa de panqueque y luego chupó su pulgar. Todavía sabía a mierda, pero el conocimiento de que había estado en la piel desnuda de Draco lo endulzó un poco.

Cuando terminó de limpiar su pulgar, volvió su mano a la cara ahora ligeramente enrojecida de Draco y lentamente pasó su pulgar húmedo sobre su mandíbula antes de detenerse en su labio inferior mientras inconscientemente se inclinaba más cerca.

—Ahí está, se ha ido —susurró mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y miró los ojos ensanchados de Draco que parecían parpadear hacia la boca de Harry y volver a subir.

Draco se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado. —Yo, er, tengo que irme —retrocedió unos pasos y luego salió corriendo de la habitación sin otra palabra.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

—Abajo chico —murmuró por lo bajo antes de limpiar el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina.

Tal vez la próxima vez le enseñaría a Draco a limpiar. Sonrió un poco mientras trataba de imaginar a Draco Malfoy usando hechizos de limpieza o incluso mejor, limpiando a la manera muggle.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

—¿A qué le temes?

Estaban acostados en la cama de nuevo, uno al lado del otro, con la barrera azul brillando silenciosamente entre ellos. Ambos habían descubierto al mismo tiempo que si no estaban en el lecho alrededor de las diez en punto, ambos sufrirían de náuseas paralizantes. Draco parecía pensar que este era un castigo mucho más preferible a algunas de las otras opciones. Harry ni siquiera preguntó, no quería saber.

Draco pareció pensar en su respuesta por un momento.

—Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de terminar solo. Sé que lo merezco, pero aún así sería bueno tener a alguien a quien amar y que me ame por lo que soy, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida. —Sonaba tan triste cuando dijo todo que Harry realmente querían acercarse y consolarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Parkinson? ¿ustedes rompieron o algo así? —Él podría haber jurado que todavía estaban juntos, ella había ido a recoger a Draco para almorzar la semana pasada.

De repente, Draco se echó a reír. Se veía tan hermoso cuando se reía y tan libre que Harry olvidó que probablemente debería estar ofendiéndose.

Finalmente, su risa se apagó y, entre jadeos, se volvió para mirar a Harry y le dijo:

—Tú, pensabas… pensabas que estaba saliendo con ella, ¿con Pansy? —Se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Bueno, ella siempre va a verte, sólo pensé… —Realmente no veía lo que era tan divertido.

Finalmente, dejó de reírse de nuevo. —Harry, ¿en qué universo posible estaría saliendo con Pansy? ¡Es una chica por el bien de Circe! —Dio un chillido poco característico en este último momento y Harry pudo escuchar la risa que amenazaba con derramarse de nuevo.

Luchó por encontrar las palabras que buscaba. —Estás… espera, ¿entonces eres…? ¿eres gay? —Él quiso que su repentinamente rápido corazón latiera más lento. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si Draco fuera gay? Eso no significaba que alguna vez se interesaría por Harry, ¿verdad?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, —Sí, Harry. Soy tan gay como tú. ¿Por qué el calendario de caridad de «Magos Rompe-Maldiciones» colgado detrás de mi escritorio no fue suficiente para ti? ¿pensabas que a un hombre heterosexual le gustaba mirar a hombres mayormente desnudos a diario?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, había pensado que era un poco extraño. Pero para empezar, Draco era un tipo de persona extraña, así que nunca lo cuestionó.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron cuando Harry miró hacia otro lado tímidamente y no le respondió:

—Oh, Dios mío, pensaste eso, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… —se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en una sola cosa con la que defenderse.

—Oh, mi… Potter, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? —Él estaba recostado sobre su espalda de nuevo y mirando hacia el techo.

La mente traidora de Harry inmediatamente comenzó a imaginar todas las cosas inapropiadas que Draco podía hacer con él antes de pensar que probablemente debería intentar regresarlos al tema original de la conversación.

—No creo que termines solo. Cualquiera tendría la suerte de tenerte como su pareja, su novio, su marido.

« _Yo tendría tanta suerte»_ , pensó.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Sabes las cosas que he hecho, qué tipo de persona puedo ser. —Parecía tan resignado, como si realmente creyera esto. Demonios, tal vez lo hizo.

—Sí. Sí, sé qué tipo de persona puedes ser. Eres el tipo de persona que trabaja para cambiar para mejor. Eres el tipo de persona que cuida a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, lo dejarías todo por Parkinson, ahora lo harías. Eres un tipo al que una persona que no te conoce lo suficientemente bien, creería que eres fácil de odiar, pero cuando la gente te conoce… ellos… —se tragó la palabra ‘amor’—, no. No te odian —terminó en voz baja.

—Muy elocuente, Harry, como siempre. —Harry podía ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro y sabía que no estaba afectado por sus palabras. Se sintió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por ser la razón de esa sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo, oh gran Salvador?

—Eres un imbécil —dijo antes de intentar golpear a Draco con su almohada, olvidando que la barrera estaba allí hasta que sintió que la descarga le subía por el brazo. Gritó y se recostó contra la cama mientras Draco se reía de su idiotez.

»Temo nunca encontrar a alguien que me ame por lo que soy. —Siguió hablando antes de que Draco pudiera interrumpirlo porque, por la expresión de su rostro, realmente quería hacerlo—: quiero decir, realmente amarme, no como el 'Salvador' o 'El Elegido' sino por sólo… yo. 

—No soy una persona fácil para convivir, todavía tengo pesadillas de la guerra, todavía hay noches en las que me despierto gritando y olvido que todo ha terminado. Odio salir en público, el último chico con el que salí solo quería pasearme por Diagon todo el tiempo como si fuera algún tipo de premio, lo cual, te aseguro, no lo soy. Soy un desastre en casi todas las formas posibles. Necesito a alguien que entienda eso y me acepte como soy sin querer cambiarme, pero que también me llame la atención sobre todas mis tonterías.

Cerró los ojos para evitar mirar a Draco que se había quedado completamente en silencio mientras Harry estaba hablando. Todavía medio esperaba que el otro hombre se burlara de él después de su improvisada confesión.

Cuando Draco habló, su voz era suave y vacilante. —Tal vez la razón por la que no lo has 'encontrado' es porque has estado buscando demasiado, tal vez esa persona ya está frente a ti. Tal vez siempre haya estado allí.

¿Draco estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba? 

—Realmente espero que sea así —respondió Harry mientras abría los ojos de nuevo, decidiendo asumir que sí lo era.

Continuaron mirándose a los ojos, ninguno miró hacia otro lado hasta que la barrera que los separaba relució, desapareciendo otra vez y se quedaron en la oscuridad, ni siquiera la luna les ofreció luz esta noche, escondida detrás de las nubes.

Escuchó a Draco suspirar y las sábanas crujir mientras presumiblemente se acomodaba en una posición cómoda para dormir. —Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Estaba cayendo profundo y en un montón de problemas. Se dio la vuelta y acomodó su almohada en una posición más cómoda antes de caer en un sueño reparador.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

_Voldemort venía por él, avanzaba constantemente por el largo pasillo del Departamento de Misterios con Nagini deslizándose a su lado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Voldemort le lanzara un Crucio y su mundo explotara de dolor..._

—¡Harry, Harry! ¡Despiértate, Harry!

Podía escuchar a alguien gritando su nombre en la distancia y sentía a alguien sacudiéndolo frenéticamente. Abriendo los ojos, vio a Draco flotando sobre él con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Harry… —Se detuvo levemente, aunque parecía aliviado cuando soltó a Harry y se recostó contra la cabecera.

Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor, incluso las sábanas a su alrededor estaban húmedas.

—Er-fue… sólo una pesadilla. Lo siento —dijo mientras comenzaba a sentarse y empujaba las sábanas húmedas lejos de él. Se estremeció cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sudoroso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Yo sólo… realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Draco asintió, pero todavía lo estaba mirando con atención—. Levántate.

—¿Qué?

—Levántate. Pondré algunas sábanas limpias antes de que te vuelvas a dormir. —Su voz era suave y cariñosa mientras hablaba y eso sólo lo hacía querer llorar. Siempre le costaba entender cuando la gente trataba de cuidarlo.

Draco cambió las sábanas en muy poco tiempo, incluso de manera muggle, y ambos volvieron a subir a la cama. Harry se acomodó a su lado tan cerca de Draco como pudo sin ser obvio, era reconfortante estar cerca de alguien después de una de sus pesadillas.

—Aquí —dijo Draco mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco de pociones que había recuperado de su mesilla de noche. Cuando Harry no lo tomó, agregó—: relájate, no es veneno, es solo Poción para Dormir sin Sueños. Lo uso a veces cuando tengo pesadillas. Ayuda.

Harry extendió la mano para tomar el frasco y un calor se apoderó de él mientras sus manos se rozaban entre sí. Bajó el contenido de la botella de un trago. 

—Gracias. —Podía sentir una felicidad maravillosa lavándose sobre él casi al instante.

Se hundió en el colchón y se acurrucó en sí mismo cuando sintió que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. También sintió cuando Draco presionó su cuerpo contra su espalda y envolvió un fuerte brazo protector alrededor de su cintura mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

—Está bien, Harry —susurró—, estás a salvo, te tengo, bebé.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Eran casi las diez en punto y Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo el parpadeo del fuego, esperando sentir las náuseas que lo arrastrarían hacia el dormitorio en cualquier momento. Planeaba evitarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Una vez más pasó todo el día tratando de hablar con Draco, pero fue en vano, había huido de la habitación cada vez que Harry abría la boca. Realmente sentía que necesitaban hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero al parecer Draco no estaba de acuerdo.

De repente, sintió un malestar en el estómago y trató de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que Draco lo llamara.

—¡Potter! ¡Pon tu escuálido trasero aquí ahora! —Al parecer, no tenía mucha tolerancia para las náuseas.

Harry sólo suspiró mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la parte trasera de la cabaña donde estaba el dormitorio. En el lado positivo, al menos mientras estaban atrapados en la Cama de Unión, Draco no podía escapar. Resultaba que sí había un lado bueno para todo.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio fue para ver que Draco ya se había acomodado en la enorme cama con dosel. Estaba acostado de espaldas con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y con sólo una camiseta blanca y boxers ajustados negros. Harry no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a su ingle, a menudo se preguntaba qué tan grande era Draco, qué tan grueso era, cómo se sentiría estar lleno de él.

Harry trató de detener hacia donde iba su tren de pensamientos cuando sintió que su polla se endurecía en sus pantalones y se aclaró la garganta para alertar a Draco de su presencia. Draco ni siquiera se sobresaltó, debió haber sabido que Harry había estado parado allí. Se preguntó si sabía que Harry lo había estado mirando y estaba seguro de que ahora se estaba sonrojando.

—Tomaste tu tiempo —dijo Draco sin levantar la vista mientras se movía para meterse debajo de las sábanas.

Harry no comentó nada mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la cama, dándole la espalda a Draco cuando llegó a su lado. Se sacó la camisa de la cabeza, la arrojó al suelo y luego se inclinó mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo para meterse en la cama, fue para encontrar a Draco mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Draco? —Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Draco sólo resopló y desvió la mirada, actuando como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado cuando Harry se arrastró debajo de las sábanas a su lado. La luz azul ahora familiar apareció inmediatamente.

»Entonces, ¿qué será esta noche? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente—. Ahora estamos en el primer nombre, hemos hablado de nuestros temores, ¿qué sigue en tu lista? ¿ya llegamos a la masturbación?

—No tengo una lista —se quejó Draco obviamente eligiendo ignorar el último comentario de Harry.

Todavía no miraba a Harry, así que decidió tomar eso como una oportunidad para dejar que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Draco. Fue entonces cuando lo pensó, de lo que quería hablar esta noche.

—Lo siento —soltó sin motivo aparente.

Draco finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. —¿Por qué diablos?

—Por sexto año, en el baño. No sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo, si lo hubiera hecho… bueno, definitivamente no lo habría usado. No sobre ti. —Ahora era Harry quien tenía problemas para mirar a los ojos al otro hombre.

Draco pareció desinflarse un poco y su voz sonaba distante. —Harry, traté de cruciarte. Me merezco todo lo que tengo. No necesitas disculparte, está bien.

—No lo merecías. Hubo otros hechizos que podría haber usado. Quiero decir, soy bastante bueno con un _Expelliarmus_ —dijo mientras levantaba una ceja burlona.

Draco resopló. —Sí, lo eres —respondió con ironía.

—Snape te curó, pero no cicatrizó, ¿verdad?

—No. Detuvo la hemorragia a tiempo, sí, pero algunas maldiciones simplemente corren demasiado profundo para sanar completamente. Mi pecho todavía está cubierto de cicatrices. Es bastante difícil explicárselo a una aventura de una noche, así que puedes disculparte si lo deseas.

 _«Definitivamente no pediré disculpas»_ , pensó, cuando sintió que los celos se encendían en él.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—¿Ver qué?

—Las… las cicatrices. —Tal vez esta no había sido una gran idea después de todo.

—Oh —parecía sorprendido, y luego murmuró—: supongo que sí.

Draco dudó por un segundo antes de empujar la sábana hacia sus caderas y levantarse la camisa casi hasta el cuello. Parecía incómodo y un poco nervioso cuando se acostó allí y dejó que la mirada hambrienta de Harry barriera su cuerpo expuesto.

Harry bebió la vista.

Las cicatrices eran horripilantes, pero no eran feas, en lo más mínimo. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer que alguna parte del cuerpo de Draco fuera fea. Tomó cada medida de la pequeña cantidad de autocontrol que poseía no estirarse y pasar las manos sobre su pecho, y se alegró de la barrera que había entre ellos para evitar que lo hiciera y hacer el ridículo.

Ahora estaba dolorosamente duro y apenas pensó antes de volver a hablar. —Quítatela —dijo, su voz salió un poco áspera por la lujuria.

—¿Disculpa? —Finalmente levantó sus ojos para mirar la cara de Draco.

—Quítate la camisa. Quiero ver todo de ti. Por favor. —La mirada acalorada de Draco había regresado y, sin más preguntas, obedeció y se deshizo de su camisa, arrojándola al azar.

—¿Algo más? —dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa pero burlona.

—Merlín, sí. Tus calzoncillos, quítate los calzoncillos. —No podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo.

Draco se puso de espaldas sin romper la mirada de Harry y apartó la sábana de su cuerpo antes de quitarse cuidadosamente sus pequeños calzoncillos negros ajustados que rápidamente se unieron a su camisa en el suelo. 

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando la polla de Draco se levantó y vio que también estaba duro. Y su polla era perfecta. Parecía tener la misma longitud que la de Harry, pero era notablemente más gruesa. De repente, le preocupaba que pudiera estar babeando y rápidamente cerró la boca.

—No parezcas tan sorprendido, Harry —Draco prácticamente ronroneó con toda su confianza habitual mientras pasaba una mano sobre su duro estómago—, esto es lo que siempre me haces, lo que me has estado haciendo durante años. —Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba mirando, pero a él ni siquiera le importó.

Merlín, realmente odiaba esa estúpida puñetera barrera en este momento.

—Eres tan perfecto que es exasperante —dijo, con la voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —Es tu turno, Harry.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lujuria de Draco. —¿Qué?

— _Es. Tu. Turno_ —enunció cada palabra lentamente mientras hablaba.

Oh.

Harry se sintió torpe mientras se apresuraba a deshacerse de sus calzoncillos, no tan elegantemente como Draco y escuchó al Slytherin reír nuevamente mientras se enredaba en las sábanas de la cama por su prisa.

Cuando finalmente logró liberarse, se congeló mientras observaba a Draco —lento pero seguro— arrastrar su mano por su pecho, sobre su estómago apretado, a través del parche de vello cuidadosamente recortado en rizos apretados, y luego agarrar su gruesa polla con su mano cuando comenzó a acariciarse perezosamente, un gemido escapando de sus exuberantes labios.

Harry gimió cuando envolvió una mano alrededor de su propia goteante polla y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que Draco.

—Dime lo que quieres, Harry. La barrera no nos deja tocar, así que tienes que decirme qué quieres que me haga a mí mismo. —Su mirada era intensa cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

No habría creído que fuera posible estar más duro de lo que ya estaba, pero podía admitir cuándo estaba equivocado y este era, definitivamente, uno de esos momentos.

Pasando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo ligeramente musculoso de Draco, se detuvo al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba. —Tus pezones, pellízcalos, tócalos.

Mientras mantenía una mano en su polla, Draco llevó la otra mano hasta el pecho y dejó escapar un gemido cuando hizo lo que Harry le había indicado. Harry nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida. Ni siquiera podía tocar o ser tocado, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a durar mucho. Esto era incluso mejor que las muchas fantasías que había tenido sobre Draco.

—Tócate, en todas partes, hazte sentir bien.

—Mmm, ¿me imagino que eres tú quien me está tocando? ¿quieres que te muestre todas las partes que me gusta que me toquen?

Draco no esperó una respuesta cuando cerró los ojos y su mano se movió hacia su cuello, con las yemas de los dedos justo debajo de su oreja, la palma de la mano apoyada en su larga garganta.

»Aquí, me gusta que me toquen aquí. Quiero que muerdas, chupes, beses y me lamas, me vuelve loco. —Él movió su mano sobre su pecho hasta que se posó en su delgada cintura—. Y aquí, Harry, cuando me tengas a cuatro patas, cuando golpees mi caliente culo, apretado, duro y rápido con tu gruesa polla mientras te ruego y grito tu nombre; quiero que agarres mi cintura, puedes dejar un moretón, no me importa, me recordará que has estado allí, que soy tuyo. Ni siquiera los sanaré después.

Harry hizo un sonido ligeramente estrangulado al tratar de controlarse antes de llegar prematuramente. No quería que esto terminara.

Draco había vuelto a abrir los ojos y estaba mirando directamente a Harry mientras su mano bajaba más de nuevo, sin pasar por su polla que aún estaba acariciando con la otra mano. Brevemente acarició sus bolas antes de continuar hacia abajo.

—Antes de que me jodas con tu dura polla, Harry, tendrás que prepararme. Asegurarte de que esté agradable y mojado y con ganas de tu polla. ¿Quieres verme penetrarme con los dedos, Harry? —Draco estaba sin aliento ahora, así que Harry pensó que también debía estar cerca.

—Mete los dedos en tu agujero, Draco. Hazlo, déjame verte moverlos dentro y fuera, deseando que fuera mi dura polla —jadeó—. Mi polla está doliendo, Draco.

Draco deslizó dos dedos en su boca mientras miraba a Harry y continuaba masturbándose a un ritmo enloquecedor y constante. ¿Cómo el imbécil siempre tenía tanto control?

Cuando terminó de humedecerse los dedos, Harry sabía que nunca más podría volver a mirar las manos de Draco sin pensar en este momento.

Soltando su polla que goteaba, Draco enganchó su pierna izquierda y la levantó hacia su pecho mientras se inclinaba, rodeando su agujero suavemente con sus dedos antes de empujarlos con brusquedad dentro de sí mismo.

El gemido que salió de sus labios cuando atravesó el borde con sus dedos fue pecaminoso.

—Joder —jadeó—. ¿Te gusta esto, Harry? Mmm, ¿te gusta verme follarme con los dedos? ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor con tu polla?

—Joder, sí. —La mano de Harry se movía más rápido ahora y era áspero con sus golpes, sabía que su clímax era inminente—. Déjame mostrarte lo bien que puedo follarte. Te quiero tanto. Deja que te enseñe.

Draco gimió fuerte y largo mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia fuera. —Entonces puedes tenerme. Soy todo tuyo, Harry.

Cuando la barrera que los separaba desapareció de repente, Harry ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco y tomaba su boca en un beso áspero y magullado. Draco le devolvió el beso de inmediato y todo estaba descontrolado; los dientes chocando y lenguas buscándose. Estaba desordenado, pero Merlín, era perfecto, era exactamente lo que quería en este momento, exactamente lo que había necesitado estos últimos meses, tal vez estos últimos años.

—¿Draco…? —preguntó contra los labios del rubio mientras rompía el beso, pero no quería alejarse demasiado.

—Sí, dioses, sí. —Draco retiró las manos de donde se habían enredado en el cabello de Harry cuando se levantó y se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas, presentándose ante Harry. Quería mirarlo así para siempre. Y realmente, Harry podía, tenía un pensadero en casa después de todo.

»Bueno, no te quedes sentado mirando, Potter, fóllame —se quejó Draco mientras miraba a Harry por encima del hombro—, y no lo hagas con tus malditos dedos, quiero tu polla.

Harry agarró su varita que estaba escondida debajo de su almohada y lanzó un hechizo de lubricación, cubriendo su dolorosa erección con el gel resbaladizo antes de alinear su polla contra el agujero de Draco.

Draco gritó mientras Harry lo empujaba lentamente, poco a poco.

—Joder. Sí, sigue, quiero sentirlo todo. Lléname, Harry.

Intentó ir despacio, trató de darle tiempo a Draco para que se ajustara a su plenitud, pero estaba tan desesperado, tan necesitado… recordando las palabras anteriores de Draco, agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y lo deslizó hacia atrás por el resto del camino hasta su polla. Ambos gimieron cuando Harry tocó fondo.

Dándole a Draco apenas un momento para ajustarse, comenzó a empujarlo hacia él, rápido y con fuerza mientras agarraba sus caderas y lo movía con cada empuje. Esto definitivamente no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

—Joder, Draco, yo… joder. —La última palabra salió en un largo gemido cuando comenzó venirse en Draco. Deseando sentir que el culo de Draco se apretaba alrededor de su polla se estiró y envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla moviéndola al mismo tiempo de sus empujes mientras continuaba vaciándose dentro de Draco.

En poco tiempo sintió que el culo de Draco se apretaba a su alrededor y escuchó al hombre gritar su nombre cuando llegó al clímax, cubriendo las sábanas debajo de él con su corrida.

Mientras la polla gastada de Harry se deslizaba fuera del culo de Draco, ambos se derrumbaron, con cuerpos sudorosos y miembros enredados en la cama y mientras estaban allí jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al pensar que tal vez _esto_ fue sólo de _una ocasión_. Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, ¿y si nunca volviese a tenerlo?

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, lado a lado, pero cuando el sudor comenzó a enfriarse en su piel, se estremeció un poco. Draco debió haber sentido esto porque antes de que pudiera moverse, estaba cubierto con la manta.

—No debemos permitir que el 'Salvador' se resfríe ahora, ¿verdad? —Draco le sonrió con burla mientras se cubría con la sábana también.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—¿De vuelta a los apellidos, Potter? Pensé que después de dejarte follarme estarías proponiendo matrimonio o alguna tontería como el Gryffindor que eres, no pensé que iríamos al revés.

De repente se alegró por la oscuridad en el dormitorio porque estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando. Cuando volvió a hablar, decidió ignorar el comentario matrimonial. —¿Crees que la cama nos obligará a hacerlo otra vez? ¿mañana por la noche?

Draco pareció estar pensando por un minuto, pero luego respondió:

—No. En primer lugar, no nos _obliga_ a hacer nada, no puede. En segundo lugar, el objetivo de una Cama de Unión es animar a que nos conectemos y tengamos intimidad de muchas maneras diferentes, nunca es lo mismo noche tras noche.

Harry estaba un poco confundido con esto. —Pero quiero decir, ¿qué es más íntimo que… que lo que acabamos de hacer?

—¿Quieres decir 'tener sexo', Harry? —Podría estar oscuro, pero sabía muy bien por el sonido de la voz de Draco que su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa satisfecha en este momento—. Hay muchas cosas más íntimas que el sexo. El sexo puede ser una conexión emocional y un ejercicio de confianza, sí, pero también puede ser algo que es puramente físico sin ninguna conexión emocional.

Realmente quería decirle a Draco que definitivamente había una conexión emocional mientras follaban, al menos por su parte de alguna manera, pero no estaba realmente seguro de lo bien que eso sonaría.

—Sea lo que sea, Draco, ¿qué crees que tendremos que hacer mañana por la noche entonces? —preguntó mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo—. ¿Y cuándo demonios va a decidir si podemos o no casarnos? —Tal vez debería haberlo expresado de manera diferente, Merlín no permitiera que Draco pensase que quiere casarse con él o algo así. «No es como si te negaras a hacerlo», le suministró su mente traidora.

—Es diferente para cada pareja, pero una vez que la maldición haya decidido si nos adaptamos lo suficiente o no, nos lo hará saber. Mis padres siempre dijeron que era obvio cuál es su decisión cuando sucede, supongo que simplemente lo sabes.

—Bueno, creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que las posibilidades de que decida que somos almas gemelas o algo así son muy escasas. —Esperaba que Draco estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue el silencio desde el otro lado de la cama.

»¿Draco?

Draco murmuró en respuesta.

—¿Estás… estás bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, Potter —dijo bruscamente antes de sentir que se movía más hacia el otro lado de la cama, lejos de él—. Ahora cállate y vete a la mierda a dormir. Estoy agotado después de este, marginalmente mejor, polvo promedio.

Qué carajo.

—Draco, yo-

—¡Dije que te durmieras! —dijo bruscamente, cortando a Harry antes de que pudiera siquiera disculparse. No es que él supiera porqué se estaba disculpando, pero iba a intentarlo.

—Bien —murmuró con enojo en voz baja—, bien —resopló de nuevo mientras giraba sobre su costado poniendo tanta distancia entre él y Draco como podía sin caerse de la cama.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Ni siquiera esperó a que dieran las diez de la noche antes de irse a la cama. Estaba de mal humor después de tener que aguantar a Draco todo el día. Aparentemente, todavía estaba enojado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, viendo que sólo estaban los dos en esta maldita cabaña, sacó toda su ira sobre Harry.

Así que después de pasar todo el día mirándolo bruscamente, y luego simplemente ignorándolo, Harry sólo quería acabar con toda esta terrible experiencia para poder ir a dormir en el maldito sofá. Eso es lo mucho que quería alejarse de Draco en este momento, tanto que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su espalda y dormir en esa maldita cosa si eso significaba que podía tener unos minutos para él solo sin tener a alguien que lo mirara con _la mirada_.

Estaba bastante seguro de saber ahora qué era lo que había enfurecido a Draco y había tratado de disculparse con él, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Draco se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Harry había renunciado a intentarlo más a la hora del almuerzo.

Draco aún no estaba en el dormitorio cuando entró, así que rápidamente se desvistió y se deslizó dentro de su lado de la cama, y aún así seguramente el rubio estaba metido en la ducha. Se sorprendió sinceramente de que aún les quedara agua caliente con el tiempo que pasaba allí cada mañana y noche.

Debió estar agotado porque de alguna manera había logrado quedarse dormido mientras esperaba a Draco. Comenzó a agitarse cuando sintió que el otro lado de la cama se hundía y las sábanas se movían a su alrededor.

—Mmm, ¿Draco? —murmuró adormilado mientras lentamente abría sus ojos a la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Obviamente. ¿Quién más sería? ¿de verdad crees que Cilly se acostaría contigo? —le espetó.

Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento. —Urgh, Merlín, no. —Se frotó los ojos antes de empujar sus gafas hacia arriba por su nariz mientras rodaba hacia el otro lado de modo que ahora estaba frente a Draco, la luz azulada ya se había activado entre ellos.

Ahora que sabía que Draco no podía escapar de él, pensó que podría intentar disculparse una vez más. —Draco, yo…

—No lo hagas Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo. Sé de lo que quiero hablar esta noche. Estoy bastante seguro de que ayudará. —El interés de Harry se despertó ante la aparente vacilación de Draco mientras hablaba.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar lo que sea que estés a punto de sugerir?

—Porque tengo la sensación de que realmente no te gustará —respondió en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres hablar de eso?

—Creo que tenemos que hacerlo. Creo que hay algunas cosas de las que ninguno de los dos hablamos, a nadie, no sólo uno al otro. Y creo que son las cosas de las que más necesitamos hablar con alguien. —Esta fue la conversación más civilizada que tuvieron todo el día y Harry se preguntó qué había cambiado. Aunque para ser justos, no habían tenido mucha conversación en las últimas 24 horas.

—También creo que podría ser algo que nos ayude a entendernos mejor. Necesito que entiendas, Harry.

Harry no dijo nada a esto, sólo esperó a que continuara.

»Estaba pensando mientras estaba en la ducha —continuó.

—¿Pensando? Draco, se supone que debes lavarte cuando te bañas, quizás tener una paja —sonrió Harry al ver que la esquina de la boca de Draco se movía hacia arriba.

—Te diré que siempre pienso en la ducha —respondió él, volviendo a su acento elegante habitual—, es el mejor momento para pensar. De todos modos, si has terminado de ser un imbécil y pensar en que me masturbo en la ducha, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de hoy.

—¿Sólo de hoy? Y, por cierto, ¿por qué te disculpas y yo no? —Se sentía imprudente.

—Hoy mismo —aclaró, ignorando la otra pregunta de Harry.

Harry sólo sonrió cuando escuchó el tono casi burlón en la voz de Draco.

»Yo… tengo algunas cosas que necesito resolver. A veces es difícil y no sé cómo manejar ciertas cosas, ciertos... sentimientos, así que simplemente excluyo a todos, así es más fácil. Es lo que siempre he hecho. Encuentro que es más fácil que enfrentar cualquier tipo de decepción. —Harry se preguntó qué eran esos sentimientos y si tenían algo que ver con él.

—No siempre es más fácil así, Draco. Confía en mí, lo hice todo el quinto año. Excluí a todos y, al final, mataron a Sirius. —A pesar de que habían pasado años, todavía le dolía pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el quinto año, lo imprudente que había sido y las consecuencias de eso.

—Lo sé. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de eso. Es parte de la razón por la que quiero hablar sobre el pasado. Quiero contarte sobre mi infancia porque necesito que entiendas algunas cosas —El tono de Draco era serio ahora—. Necesito que sepas que hay una razón, no una excusa, sino una razón por la que he hecho ciertas cosas en mi vida y porqué me comporto de cierta manera.

—¿De eso quieres hablar? ¿quieres contarme sobre tu infancia? —Bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal.

—Sí —se detuvo y miró a Harry de nuevo—, y quiero que me cuentes sobre la tuya.

El estómago de Harry cayó.

—No. Absolutamente no, no puedo. Es… no puedo, ¿vale? —Había una nota suplicante evidente en su voz y los ojos grises de Draco se suavizaron.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero creo que necesitas hacerlo. No sé qué sucedió, pero tengo la impresión de que tu infancia no fue todo sol y mariposas como siempre pensé que era. No te forzaré, te contaré mi historia y luego podrás decidir si quieres compartir la tuya.

Harry tragó saliva cuando la emoción comenzó a sentirse dentro de él. Había hecho todo lo posible para encerrar todo y cualquier pensamiento de revivir su infancia no estaba exactamente en su agenda.

Junto a él, escuchó a Draco respirar profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar con voz suave y firme. —Supongo que pensaste que era un mocoso mimado que tenía todo lo que quería cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ¿no?

Harry asintió. —Bastante, sí. Definitivamente diste esa impresión desde la primera vez que te ví.

Draco murmuró de acuerdo.

—Bueno, no te equivocaste. Pero tampoco estabas completamente en lo cierto. Tenía cosas materiales, sí, pero esas cosas usualmente se daban como incentivo y recompensa o como un soborno velado. Mis padres, y sobre todo mi padre, comenzaron a "entrenarme" desde muy temprana edad, inculcándome toda su retorcida ideología sangre pura. Me ordenaron que odiara a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, me enseñaron a despreciar a cualquiera que no fuera un sangre pura como nosotros y también a los traidores de sangre como los Weasley.

—¡Los Weasley no son traidores de sangre, Malfoy! ¡Son buenas personas! —Merlín, en realidad Harry pensaba que ya había superado sus estúpidos prejuicios.

—¡Lo sé, carajo! —Prácticamente gritó antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces. Después de un minuto volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a Harry—. Ahora lo sé. Sólo estoy tratando de decirte cómo me educaron, las mentiras ahora obvias que me enseñaron a creer.

—Lo siento. Yo sólo… lo siento. Continúa.

—Me enseñaron a odiar desde muy temprana edad. Merlín, probablemente desde el momento en que nací conociendo al pijo de mi padre —masculló—. Cada vez que gritaba su ideología Sangre Pura, cada vez que intimidaba a un Elfo doméstico o alguien que consideraban menor que nosotros, era recompensado. Y cada vez que hacía lo contrario me castigaban. Yo… —Draco parecía que estaba luchando un poco para continuar y Harry deseaba poder alcanzar y sostener su mano para tranquilizarla. 

»Una vez, cuando tenía siete años, mi elfo doméstico, Tsippy, dejó caer una taza mientras me servía el té de la mañana. Inmediatamente me arrodillé para ayudar a limpiarlo, olvidando que mi padre estaba en la habitación. Vio lo que estaba haciendo y como mi castigo, mató a Tsippy justo delante de mí —apenas ahogó las últimas palabras.

El corazón de Harry se rompió por el hombre acostado a su lado. Nadie debería tener que ver la muerte tan joven. —Draco, eso es horrible. —No sabía qué más podía decir para tratar de consolarlo.

Draco lo ignoró mientras seguía hablando:

—Aprendí bastante rápido después de eso. Intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió para hacerlo y complacer a mi padre, para ganarme su amor o sólo su aprobación. No importó lo que hice, sin embargo, nunca fue suficiente. Me dio cosas, sí, me dio todos los artículos materiales que pedí, pero no fue suficiente. Siempre fue frío y distante. No creo que alguna vez haya sido realmente una persona para él, no era nada más que un heredero para ser moldeado para llevar el «legado» de la familia Malfoy —se burló Draco al decirlo.

—El amor nunca debería ganarse, especialmente de un padre. —Sabía que era un hipócrita porque tenía pensamientos similares con respecto a los Dursley cuando estaba creciendo. Pensó que si se esforzaba más, si podía ser normal, quizás al menos les gustaría un poco más.

—Creo que estoy empezando a aprender eso ahora. —Fue la única respuesta de Draco antes de que se instalara un silencio entre ellos. Harry estaba reacio a romperlo, pensó que Draco necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de continuar.

»Madre siempre me amó, nunca dudé de eso. Ahora me pregunto si padre fue capaz incluso de mostrar amor. Definitivamente sabía cómo mostrar su decepción, su ira. Lo vi todos los veranos cuando llegué a casa desde Hogwarts, todos los veranos que Granger llegó a la cima de la clase por delante de mí. Estaba furioso de que una «sangre sucia» pudiera ser un mejor estudiante, que pudiera ser mejor que un Sangre Pura en cualquier cosa. Madre trató de detenerlo pero siempre fui castigado por ello. Comenzó como maleficios y hechizos, pero para el sexto año ya estaba usando _Crucio_.

—¡¿Él qué?! —Harry no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido tanta ira recorriéndole las venas y ansiaba atravesar la barrera.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa, pero Harry pudo ver las lágrimas comenzando a brotar en sus brillantes ojos grises mientras trataba de contenerlas.

—No fue tan malo como parece, sólo lo hizo por un minuto más o menos. De todos modos, no fue tan malo como lo que el Señor Oscuro me hizo, especialmente hacia el final de la guerra. —Los ojos de Draco parecían en blanco y Harry no estaba seguro de querer saber qué recuerdos estaban nadando en su mente, no ahora. Eso sería una conversación para otra ocasión, pensó.

—No te atrevas a tratar de justificarlo, Draco —su voz era feroz—. Usó una imperdonable contigo, su propio hijo. No me importa lo que hiciste, no te merecías eso. Te merecías algo mejor. Mereces más.

Draco sólo lo miró fijamente, con los ojos todavía nadando. Cientos de emociones parecieron cruzar su rostro antes de susurrar un pequeño «Gracias» y exhalar, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—No lo sabía. Siempre supe que Lucius era un imbécil, pero supongo que nunca se me ocurrió que había forzado sus creencias en ti. Siempre supuse que realmente creías esas cosas.

—Durante mucho tiempo lo creí. Él era mi padre después de todo, pensé que todo lo que me decía era la verdad. Me criaron para creer que era superior debido a mi sangre, a mi herencia, a mi posición en la sociedad mágica. Fue durante el sexto año que comencé a darme cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Mi familia estaba demasiado enredada y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a mi madre.

Harry realmente no podía culparlo por eso. No tenía dudas de que si alguna vez se encontrara en esa situación, haría lo mismo para proteger a aquellos a quienes amaba de cualquier daño o muerte.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo hago.

El silencio volvió a caer mientras continuaban mirándose a los ojos a través de la luz azul de la barrera entre ellos. Finalmente, Draco trató de limpiar discretamente sus ojos, así que Harry miró hacia otro lado para darle algo de privacidad. Levantó la vista cuando Draco habló.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, tu infancia, pero realmente me gustaría escucharlo.

Harry suspiró. Sí, realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero después de lo que Draco acababa de decirle, sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Además, podría distraerlo de tener que revivir su infancia de mierda, así que también estaba eso.

—Está bien —dijo mientras el aliento que había estado conteniendo salía rápidamente de él.

Draco parecía sorprendido. —¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —murmuró—. Sólo dame un minuto, ¿sí? —Draco asintió y Harry se giró sobre su espalda y se tomó unos minutos para pensar qué iba a decir exactamente. Lo había enterrado todo tan profundo por tanto tiempo que era aún más difícil.

»Nadie sabe nada de esto —comenzó eventualmente—, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione lo saben todo, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. La gente especula, hay rumores, pero nadie sabe realmente toda la historia. —Estaba contento de estar acostado boca arriba ahora que no creía que pudiera mirar a Draco mientras hablaba sobre esto—. No descubrí que era un mago hasta que cumplí once años cuando Hagrid vino a buscarme. Los Dursley nunca me lo dijeron y cuando Hogwarts comenzó a enviarme cartas, me las ocultaron.

Draco parecía confundido cuando preguntó:

—¿Por qué te lo ocultaron?

—Ellos me odiaban. Odiaban lo que era, lo que mis padres eran. Creo que si no fuera porque Hogwarts me envió cartas y Hagrid vino a buscarme, nunca me lo habrían dicho y me habría pasado la vida entera sin saberlo. Las cosas extrañas siempre me pasaban a mí, pero pensé que debía haber algo malo en mí.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo podrían posiblemente odiarte? ¿cómo podría alguien odiar a nuestro querido Elegido? —Por lo general, Harry odiaba cuando Draco lo llamaba así, pero tuvo la sensación de que sólo estaba tratando de aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo.

Harry se rió de esto. —Oh, confía en mí, creo que lo encontraron bastante fácil. Solía dormir en el armario debajo de las escaleras… fue hasta que regresé después de mi primer año en Hogwarts, cuando me dejaron usar el segundo dormitorio de Dudley.

—¿Quieres decirme que tu primo tenía dos habitaciones mientras te hacían dormir debajo de las escaleras? —Parecía positivamente horrorizado por esto.

—Mhmm. Te dije que me odiaban. A veces me encerraban allí por días, y sólo me dejaban salir una vez al día para usar el baño, aunque algunas veces se olvidaban de hacer eso. —Harry frunció el ceño ante los muchos recuerdos de lo que sucedió—. A veces no me dejaban comer y tenía que intentar robar comida mientras estaban dormidos, en su mayoría tirados de la basura para que no notaran que faltaba nada. Sin embargo, incluso eso era bastante arriesgado, si me atrapaban, me castigarían aún peor.

—Es por eso que siempre parecías tan delgado cuando regresabas después de las vacaciones de verano —dijo Draco sonando ligeramente horrorizado—, te mataron de hambre, te maltrataron.

Era extraño pensar en eso así, pero él suponía que Draco tenía razón. —Sí, supongo que podrías decir eso.

Podía sentir sus emociones comenzar a burbujear ahora y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla y sobre su almohada. Nunca antes había hablado adecuadamente sobre esto con nadie.

—¿Eso es todo? —No sonaba como si realmente quisiera saber.

—No.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber más, pero… ¿qué más? —Draco sonaba como si hablara con los dientes apretados.

—Simplemente me gritaban mucho; a veces Dudley y su pandilla me golpeaban y algunas veces el tío Vernon también lo hacía. La tía Petunia me obligó a hacer casi todo el trabajo doméstico, toda la cocina y esas cosas, así es como sé cocinar. También hice todo el trabajo del jardín

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro ahora, ni siquiera intentó detenerlas y luchó para evitar que su voz temblara mientras hablaba.

—¿Dónde viven? —La ira en la voz de Draco era casi tangible.

—No, absolutamente no —respondió apresuradamente mientras negaba—. No te lo voy a decir. Además, no estoy seguro de saber siquiera dónde están ahora. Fueron escondidos durante la guerra y no he hecho ningún esfuerzo por ir a verlos desde entonces. Podrían estar en cualquier parte. —Era cada vez más difícil mantener su voz firme ahora y estaba agradecido de que Draco no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. No estaba seguro de poder soportar ser burlado en este momento.

—Merecen pagar por lo que te hicieron. —Draco pareció haberse relajado un poco y Harry se sintió aliviado.

—No. No estoy interesado en hacerlos pagar. Honestamente, seré feliz de no tener que volver a verlos nunca más. —Y todo eso era cierto. No estaba seguro de qué haría si alguna vez se enfrentara con ellos de nuevo.

La siguiente parte fue probablemente la que más quería que Draco entendiera, que él entendiera.

»Los Weasleys son como mi familia ahora. Fueron las primeras personas que recuerdo a mi lado y aceptarme sin importar qué. Bueno, ellos y Hagrid. Prácticamente me han tomado como uno de los suyos, Molly es como una madre para mí. Creo que ella realmente quería que me casara con Gin para que yo pudiera formar parte de la familia oficialmente, pero ahora entiende que eso no va a suceder y está bien con ello —hizo una pausa—, ellos son mi familia.

—Es por eso que te enojas conmigo cada vez que los insulto. —No lo expresó como una pregunta y Harry supo que ahora lo entendía.

Escuchó el aliento de Draco salir rápidamente.

—Nadie podrá tratarte así nunca más, lo juro por Merlín, no dejaré que nadie toque ni siquiera un cabello de tu nido de aves.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco y encontró unos ojos grises y penetrantes que ya lo miraban. Todos los pensamientos coherentes lo dejaron en ese momento cuando la emoción se apoderó de él y todo lo que pudo hacer fue tartamudear un susurro. —¿Lo pro-prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Harry sabía que lo decía en serio y no se atrevía a pensar en lo que eso podría significar en este momento.

La barrera finalmente desapareció y Draco inmediatamente extendió una mano para agarrar el tembloroso hombro de Harry.

Harry finalmente se dejó caer y luego se acurrucó sobre sí mismo cuando Draco lo acercó y lo envolvió con fuerza en un cálido abrazo. Harry respiró su aroma calmante, nunca había podido ubicar lo que era, algo cítrico, estaba bastante seguro.

—Shhh, está bien, está bien —susurró Draco con sus suaves labios contra su oreja mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello—. Lo siento mucho, Harry.

—¿P-por qué? —logró articular con un sollozo.

—Por ser un imbécil para ti cuando ya estabas lidiando con eso en casa, supongo.

Él olfateó e intentó moverse imposiblemente más cerca; se enroscó y pasó el brazo por encima de la cintura de Draco antes de responder con una voz apagada. —No es tu culpa, Draco.

Estuvieron juntos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, con Harry dejando que sus largas lágrimas cayeran rápida y libremente mientras Draco le frotaba la espalda y lo sostenía, susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído y, ocasionalmente, colocando besos suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula. Así se quedó dormido.

Se despertó varias veces durante la noche para descubrir que Draco todavía lo estaba abrazando, como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas y nunca se había sentido tan seguro.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos después de esa noche. Después de tantos años de ira fuera de lugar, finalmente empezaron a entenderse un poco mejor. Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la cama y entró a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, encontró a Draco una vez más sentado en la pequeña mesa de madera.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta y le dio los buenos días a Draco mientras caminaba descalzo hacia el mostrador de la cocina, usando sólo pantalones deportivos. Draco levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida que Harry le devolvió.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Harry continuó sonriendo mientras observaba los ojos de Draco explorar la mitad superior expuesta de su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio inferior con dientes blancos perfectos. Harry sintió que su polla comenzaba a temblar en sus pantalones.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó con tono desafiante.

Draco se movió un poco en su asiento e hizo un pequeño zumbido. —Tal vez —desvió la mirada y volvió a mirar el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—¿No has comido todavía? Puedo preparar algo de desayuno —ofreció mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cocina. Fue en este punto que notó el desorden.

—¿Qué demonios…? Draco, ¿qué diablos pasó? —Había platos y sartenes sucios por todas partes.

Draco claramente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer culpable cuando miró hacia la esquina de la cocina donde estaba parado Harry.

—Bueno, iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama —dijo simplemente.

—¿Y…?

—Resulta que no soy muy bueno en la cocina, incluso cuando trato de pensar en ello como pociones. Intenté que Cilly me ayudara, pero ella se negó, ni siquiera me ayudó, por el bien de Circe, ni siquiera me dijo qué estaba haciendo mal. Ella me dio su pequeño discurso dictado por Kingsley: « _El_ _maestro Kingsley le ha ordenado a Cilly que no ayude a los señores Potter y Malfoy; Cilly sólo está para asegurarse de que no se maten_ ». —Se veía bastante ofendido y Harry trató de no reírse ante su pobre imitación de la chillona voz de Cilly.

—Er, bueno para ser justos, por lo que parece, podría haber sido más rápido decirte lo que estabas haciendo _bien_ , habría sido una lista mucho más corta. —Sonrió con cariño, aunque mientras miraba el desorden una vez más, pensó que: _la intención es la que cuenta._

Draco lo inmovilizó con una mirada y se levantó de su silla, dejando que se estrellara contra la pared. —Bien, esa es la última vez que intento hacer algo bueno.

Intentó salir de la habitación, pero Harry se apresuró y agarró su brazo.

—Draco, espera, no quise burlarme de ti. —Draco no parecía creerle—. ¡Lo juro! Mira, yo sólo… gracias. Gracias por intentar hacerme el desayuno, aprecio el pensamiento, fue algo dulce..

—No soy 'dulce', Potter —gruñó mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mano que Harry tenía en su brazo.

Harry se rió y soltó su brazo. —Bueno, entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras, me darás una impresión equivocada. Siéntate y nos prepararé el desayuno. ¿Qué prefieres? —preguntó mientras colocaba amuletos de limpieza sobre los platos esparcidos sobre el mostrador.

Escuchó el sonido de una silla deslizarse contra el piso de la cocina cuando Draco se sentó de nuevo. —¿Panqueques? Preferiblemente mejores que las que hice la otra mañana.

—En camino.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

Después del desayuno, pasaron el resto del día explorando el bosque que los rodeaba y, como resultado, Harry estaba agotado y muy agradecido de irse a la cama en este momento. Las cosas se sintieron más fáciles entre ellos a medida que avanzaba el día. Sí, todavía se burlaban y uno del otro, pero era mucho más amistoso de lo que había sido en el pasado y también un poco coqueto.

Draco dejó caer su máscara un poco y comenzó a dejar entrar a Harry. Fue agradable ver a Draco riendo y bromeando libremente, verlo relajarse un poco. Pensó que podía pasar toda su vida sólo mirándolo reír y sonreír; era una vista impresionante.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que la única manera de salir de esta cama esta noche es si te digo la verdad. Y tal vez entonces nos liberará para siempre. —Draco estaba acostado de espaldas mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'la verdad'?

—Me refería… hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte. Antes de hacerlo, sólo quiero que sepas que si quieres pedir un nuevo socio después de esto, lo entenderé por completo y no te lo reprocharé.

—Draco, ¿qué demonios? ¿qué podrías decir que me haría querer pedir que me reasignen?

—Lo entenderás una vez que te lo haya dicho —aseguró, su voz sonaba triste.

—Bueno, entonces dime. —Se estaba quedando sin paciencia ahora.

—Hay una razón por la que siempre peleo contigo, porque siempre digo cosas malas sobre la Comadreja y su familia y probablemente no sea la razón por la que piensas.

—Siempre tuve la impresión de que era porque eres un imbécil, pero por favor, ilumíname, Draco. —Probablemente no era el momento de ser descarado, pero él simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Draco suspiró. —Fue porque estaba celoso, idiota.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —Esa definitivamente no era la razón que él había esperado.

—Estaba celoso.

—Bueno, sí, lo mencionaste, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque los Weasleys son tu familia. Porque estás muy cerca de todos ellos, especialmente de Ronald. Porque están cerca de _ti_. —Puso énfasis en esta última palabra.

—Todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué estarías celoso de que estén cerca de mí? —Su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de averiguar lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Harry, estoy celoso de que están cerca de ti, porque _yo_ quiero estar cerca de ti. Porque estoy enamorado de ti y lo he estado durante meses, joder, probablemente más que eso si le preguntas a Pans, lo que definitivamente no deberías hacer. —Draco terminó de hablar y se volvió para mirarlo nervioso pero expectante.

Harry simplemente se quedó allí con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y no dijo nada. Evidentemente, esto no funcionaba con Draco.

»Potter, di algo, no te quedes mirándome después de haberte confesado mi amor aparentemente eterno. Sácame de mi miseria por el amor de Merlín.

Se echó a reír. No podía detenerse incluso si lo hubiera intentado. Merlín, estaba tan feliz en este momento. Aliviado

—¡Esto no es divertido!

Su risa se calmó cuando vio lo enojado que estaba Draco.

—Pero lo es. Draco, ¿realmente crees que me gustaría cambiar de pareja después de escuchar eso? Quiero decir, tendremos que cambiar de pareja de todos modos cuando esto salga, pero estoy seguro de que no lo haremos voluntariamente. No confío en que ninguno de los otros Aurores te cuide.

Ahora era el turno de Draco de parecer confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿por qué tendríamos que cambiar de pareja incluso si no quieres?

—Debido a que una de las reglas del Manual del Auror es que no se te permite estar involucrado románticamente con tu compañero Auror —dijo simplemente.

Vio como la realización se mostraba en la cara de Draco.

—¿Te refieres…?

—Sí, quiero decir que también te amo, Draco, lo he hecho por un tiempo. Lo que ha sido absolutamente exasperante. Quiero decir, tratar de evitar besarte sin sentido o frotarme contra ti cuando te golpeo contra una pared en medio de una pelea es bastante duro. Y, sinceramente, me sorprende que nunca hayas sentido lo _duro_ que era realmente —levantó una ceja y esperó que Draco entendiera lo que estaba insinuando.

—¿Te pone pelear conmigo? Harry, incluso para ti eso está bastante jodido —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, en realidad, me sucede al estar cerca de ti, al tocarte, al empujarte contra las cosas, al sentir tu jadeante aliento jadeante en mi cara. Me pongo duro por ti, Draco.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando palmeó su polla notablemente erecta a través de sus pantalones. —Joder. Deja de hablar ahora mismo o me voy a venir en los pantalones como un adolescente cachondo.

Hizo una nota mental para que eso sucediera en algún momento.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué peleas conmigo todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, cuando no fue una pelea iniciada por insultar a la Comadreja, fue porque era la única forma en que podía estar cerca de ti sin decirte cómo me sentía realmente, así que intenté provocarte a veces. La frustración sexual es una cosa horrible, horrible.

—Ahora mira quién está jodido. —Ambos se echaron a reír mientras se miraban.

Serio otra vez, Harry calmó su risa mientras continuaba mirando a Draco. —Te amor, ya sabes, y no sólo por sexo. Lo quiero todo, Draco.

La expresión de Draco era suave y sus labios perfectamente regordetes formaron una sonrisa afectuosa. —Yo también te amo. Quiero que seas mío y sólo mío. No quiero que nadie más te tenga nunca más.

Harry estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero de repente una brillante luz dorada llenó la habitación y ambos se sentaron sorprendidos.

Miró a Draco, quien respondió a su silenciosa pregunta:

—Parece que la maldita cama finalmente tomó una decisión.

Ambos miraron maravillados la luz que los rodeaba y fue entonces cuando Harry se sintió nervioso de repente. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes, pero ahora sabía sin duda cuál quería que fuera el resultado. Quería a Draco y sabía que la aprobación o desaprobación de las maldiciones le importaría.

Extendió una mano hacia Draco y gentilmente la tomó entre las suyas mientras continuaban maravillándose ante la luz en la habitación.

—Es… quiero decir, ¿esto es todo? —miró a Draco—. ¿Va a hacer algo más?

La sonrisa de Draco creció cuando señaló con su mano libre y susurró—: Mira, Harry.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando volvió su mirada a los pies de la cama.

Era como mirar un Pensadero, pero no podía ser porque lo que les estaba mostrando nunca había sucedido.

La escena ante él mostraba a Draco sentado en una mecedora en medio de una guardería con un pequeño bebé apoyado en su pecho. Mientras se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, Harry se dio cuenta de que no parecía mucho mayor de lo que era ahora, tal vez algunos años. Y estaba sonriendo, se veía verdaderamente feliz, tranquilo.

El corazón de Harry cayó y la sonrisa se deslizó un poco de su rostro cuando vio el brillo de una alianza en el dedo de Draco. Era hermosa, con lo que parecía una serpiente intrincadamente grabada dando vueltas alrededor de ella. Así que estaba casado, en el futuro.

De repente, el futuro Draco se enderezó un poco, sosteniendo el pequeño bulto protectoramente en sus brazos mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. La sonrisa de Harry regresó con todo su esplendor y apretó la mano de Draco con más fuerza cuando vio que el futuro Harry se acercaba por detrás de Draco y el bebé dormido y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ambos antes de besar ligeramente la mejilla de Draco.

Entonces lo vio. La banda a juego en su dedo anular. Draco estaba casado con él. Eran una familia. Ellos eran felices.

A medida que la visión brilló y desapareció, también lo hizo la luz y se quedaron en la oscuridad cercana de nuevo.

Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su dedo anular y soltó la mano de Draco. Una pequeña línea verde había aparecido alrededor de su dedo. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Draco mirando la delgada línea roja que había aparecido alrededor de su dedo anular.

—¿Qué esta pasando?

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa tentativa en su rostro. —Nos ha dado su bendición. La marca alrededor de nuestros dedos significa esa bendición, es un símbolo de que debemos pertenecer el uno al otro.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y ahuecó la cara de Draco en sus manos. —¿Quieres esto?

—Sí. Pero sólo si también lo quieres. —De repente parecía nervioso, como si pensara que Harry iba a decir que no. Ni en un millón de años.

—Por supuesto que sí, Draco. —No esperó a que Draco dijera nada más mientras se inclinaba y presionaba sus labios. Draco empujó a Harry contra la cabecera mientras caminaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo y profundizaba el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry en busca de entrada.

Harry se escuchó a sí mismo gemir cuando le abrió la boca a Draco y le lamió la boca con su lengua caliente. El beso fue feroz y posesivo, lleno de todo lo que habían estado conteniendo estos últimos meses, mientras exploraban la boca del otro y Draco lo mantuvo en su lugar con las manos puestas en su cabello. 

Draco fue el que rompió el beso y descansaron sobre la frente del otro, el aliento se mezclaba entre ellos mientras jadeaban por aire.

—Harry, te necesito dentro de mí. Por favor. —La voz de Draco era baja y necesitada y era todo lo que podía hacer para no venirse en sus pantalones en este momento.

—Merlín, sí. —Agarró a Draco por la cintura y comenzó a levantarlo de su regazo para acostarlo en la cama antes de que lo detuviera y lo empujara contra la cabecera.

—No, así. Quiero montarte —se inclinó y comenzó a besar suavemente la línea de la mandíbula de Harry—. Quiero ver tu cara cuando tengas tu gruesa polla enterrada profundamente en mi apretado culo, cuando gimas mi nombre mientras me aprieto a tu alrededor. —Había alcanzado su lóbulo de la oreja y lo había mordido antes de chuparlo—. Quiero ver el placer en tu rostro cuando entres con fuerza dentro de mí, llenándome con tu venida. —Rodó las caderas mientras decía esto y Harry gimió al sentir la dura longitud de Draco presionando contra su estómago.

—Joder, si sigues hablando así, creo que podría venirme ahora mismo —dijo sin aliento mientras tiraba de Draco para recibir otro beso acalorado.

—Bueno, si lo haces —murmuró Draco mientras hablaba contra sus labios—, supongo que tendrás que mostrarme lo talentoso que eres con tu lengua.

Eso fue todo. Harry gruñó bajo en su garganta mientras empujaba a Draco un poco hacia atrás, ambos estaban usando demasiada ropa para su gusto en este momento. —Ropa. Quítatela. Ahora —logró decir entre besos.

Se quitaron apresuradamente las camisas y los pantalones y los abandonaron en el piso de la habitación. Draco se acomodó en el regazo de Harry cuando apenas rompieron el beso y él se estremeció ante la sensación de la cálida piel en contacto con la suya cuando el rubio comenzó a frotarse contra él.

Harry necesitaba más. Así que extendió la mano entre ellos para tomar sus dos pollas duras en su puño y comenzó a acariciarlas lentamente. Tenía su otra mano en el cabello de Draco y Merlín, era muy suave. Draco bajó la mano que tenía ahuecando la cara de Harry y la colocó sobre la suya para que acariciaran sus pollas juntos.

Se besaron y se mordieron el uno al otro durante tanto tiempo que los labios de Harry empezaron a sentirse al rojo vivo antes de que Draco retrocediera y lo mirara con una mirada acalorada y luego chupara dos de los dedos de Harry en el calor de su boca donde acababa de estar su lengua, acariciando la suya. Él giró su lengua alrededor de los dedos mientras continuaba acariciando sus pollas con su mano encima de la de Harry.

—Ábreme, Harry, estírame y prepárame para tu polla. —Merlín, la boca de Draco. Sin embargo, Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, inmediatamente extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su pliegue antes de llegar a su agujero y rodearlo, frotándolo mientras Draco gemía descaradamente, empujando contra él.

Tomó su otra mano de alrededor de sus pollas que goteaban y la usó para sujetar la cintura de Draco mientras deslizaba un dedo por el apretado anillo de músculo, Draco se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión y sus párpados se cerraron.

—Joder, sí, justo como… —fue interrumpido cuando Harry conjuró un poco de lubricante y deslizó otro resbaladizo dedo—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Harry gimió al sentir sus dedos dentro del fuerte calor de Draco y lamió y succionó desde su clavícula hasta un punto justo debajo de su oreja que parecía volverlo loco. —Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Draco y Merlín, la forma en que gimes para mí.

Los brazos de Draco se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras continuaba trabajando para abrirlo, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera de su hoyo húmedo y empapado, y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para morder su hombro, provocando otro grito del rubio. 

Decidiendo que probablemente lo había dejado lo suficientemente abierto, quitó los dedos de Draco, quien se quejó ante el repentino vacío y conjuró un poco más de lubricante para esparcirlo sobre su polla dolorosa y algo descuidada.

Tomó los labios de Draco en un beso hambriento mientras acariciaba lentamente su mano sobre su polla asegurándose de que estaba completamente cubierta para Draco.

—Levántate —murmuró bajo contra sus labios y se alineó con la polla contra su entrada mientras lo hacía.

Había planeado tomárselo con calma, dejando que Draco se adaptara a la plenitud, pero antes de que pudiera inhalar, Draco ya se estaba hundiendo contra él, una pulgada a la vez con apenas una pausa.

—Joder, eres fantástico —apenas logró murmurar cuando un largo gemido escapó de él de forma inesperada.

Draco se rió entre dientes mientras se subía a él encima de él. —Oh, Harry —bromeó mientras lo miraba a los ojos—, todavía no tienes idea. Ni idea.

Harry agarró con firmeza la cintura de Draco con ambas manos mientras se levantaba lentamente antes de volver a bajarse con un pesado golpe, balanceándose frente a él mientras lo hacía. Rápidamente se decidieron por un ritmo, duro y rápido y jodidamente perfecto, ya que los gemidos de Draco se volvieron increíblemente sucios.

—Estoy tan cerca —Draco jadeó sin aliento y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo a tiempo con sus frenéticos empujes. Pocos segundos después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Harry cuando su liberación se derramó por todo el estómago del moreno.

El apretón del tenso agujero de Draco cuando llegó fue suficiente para provocar a Harry en respuesta y se levantó para encontrarse con los labios de Draco en un beso ardiente mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Cuando los dos finalmente se agotaron, Harry sacó su suave polla de Draco y se recostaron contra el colchón, Draco se tendió encima de él, ambos jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Draco? —preguntó cuando finalmente logró recuperar un poco el aliento.

Draco sólo tarareó contra la nuca en respuesta, colocando un ligero beso suave mientras lo hacía.

—¿Sabes que nuestros amigos arreglaron esto?

—No soy un idiota, Harry, me lo imaginé el primer día que estuvimos aquí. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo aquí encerrado todo el día? Estaba escribiendo una carta muy larga a Pansy diciéndole con gran detalle lo mucho que la odiaba y exactamente lo que iba a hacer para castigarla cuando regresemos.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa mientras pasaba los dedos por los suaves, sedosos y rizados mechones del húmedo cabello de Draco. —¿Las vas a castigar? Pervertido.

Draco se apartó de él y se acomodó a su lado en la cama, dejando un brazo y una pierna sobre él todavía. Le disparó a Harry con una mirada obviamente falsa. —Potter, no. Simplemente no.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo y acercó a Draco a sus brazos—. Sólo estaba comprobando. Además, sólo se te permite ser pervertido conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza y se encontró brevemente con los labios de Harry mientras levantaba la mano y pasaba el pulgar por la mandíbula, deteniéndose en el labio inferior cuando rompió el beso.

—¿Y, exactamente de cuán pervertido estamos hablando aquí, Potter? —Solía odiar cuando Draco lo llamaba 'Potter', pero honestamente, cuando lo dijo con una voz seductora como esa, hizo que su polla se contrajera nuevamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si pedimos a Cilly que les diga a todos que nos quedaremos aquí una semana más para trabajar en nuestros problemas de 'compatibilidad'? Eso podría darme el tiempo suficiente para mostrarte exactamente lo perverso que puedo ser. —Levantó una ceja desafiante a Draco cuando terminó; él sabía que nunca, jamás se retiraría de un desafío.

* * *

*.*.*

* * *

> Queridos Ron y Hermione,
> 
> Sé lo que hicieron.
> 
> Siento que probablemente debería estar enojado con ustedes dos, pero de alguna manera, no lo estoy. Creo que la razón por la que no estoy enojado podría tener algo que ver con saber que ambos tendrán que ver a Draco en cada almuerzo de domingo y en cada reunión familiar desde ahora hasta el fin de los tiempos. Creo que es un castigo apropiado para ustedes dos.
> 
> HP (pronto será HPM)
> 
> Como castigo adicional, serán mi mejor hombre y mi dama de honor y me aseguraré de que Draco elija los atuendos más horribles que pueda encontrar para que los usen.

* * *

_***_

* * *

> Pans
> 
> No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. Aunque supongo que tengo mucho que agradecerte. Pero todavía me voy a enfadar porque claramente te lo mereces.
> 
> Habiendo dicho eso, me sentiría honrado si fueras mi dama de honor en la boda. Esto tampoco es una pregunta. Lo harás. Y como castigo por tu parte en este plan, usarás el vestido más ridículo que pueda encontrar.
> 
> Draco (pronto será) Potter-Malfoy

* * *

_***_

* * *

> _Querido Kingsley,_
> 
> _Gracias por las vacaciones improvisadas, a ambos nos pareció muy agradable._
> 
> _Hablaremos con Jefe Auror Robards cuando regresemos al trabajo la próxima semana (decidimos tomarnos un descanso adicional ya que esta encantadora cabaña es muy complaciente) sobre los dos nuevos socios que se nos asignarán._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Aurores Malfoy y Potter (que pronto serán Aurores Potter-Malfoy y Potter-Malfoy)_
> 
> _P.D. Estaríamos increíblemente agradecidos si usted oficiara nuestra ceremonia de unión, dado que fue parte del proceso._
> 
> _El fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero realmente que hayan disfrutado esta lectura tanto como yo lo hice al traducir y editar c: 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos pronto! 
> 
> Besos, 
> 
> ELODTC


End file.
